Inside Out - Romano
by Southern Italy's Kisses
Summary: Historical. "What is he feeling?" "What is he thinking?" "Is he always angry?" Meet Italia Romano, the personification of Southern Italy. Through his long life he suffered many things, but how does he feel about these events? Meet Sadness, Anger, Joy, Fear, and Disgust. Only they can tell you how he feels. Enter Sadness as he shows what happens from the very beginning.
1. La Famiglia

I remember darkness surrounding the area. I found myself looking at a screen that was not lit up.

Suddenly, a bright white light flashed through like there was no tomorrow. I couldn't see a thing. It felt so bad.

I noticed my hands pressing down on a large button. I looked around myself again. The area was lit up as a crystal ball came from the screen. It glowed blue as it recalled the memory of crying.

The person I was in, cried with much emotion. Something about this person was different. I didn't even know this person's name, but he was very different compared to most other people that look like him. The person I was controlling wasn't even a human. The person I was controlling was the very ground he was standing on.

The blue glass looking ball rolled up, down, and all around the room here. It roamed to the middle of the room where a stand, made just for it, stood. The memory placed itself in the its own place and stayed there. The stand went down again.

I looked back at the screen. 2 figures made their first appearance.

1 was male. 1 was female. The male looked very happy and cheered for this person I was controlling. The other looked tired, but very happy to see the person I controlled.

The male had weird curls on the sides of his head. The female had 1 curl that spilt into 2 curls on the top of her head.

"What are we going to name him?" The female asked the male.

"Romano! He looks exactly like me! After all, he was born in my land," the male replied, happily.

"It was my land before it was yours!" She laughed.

Romano continued to cry.

I looked at myself for once. I was happy, yet I was sad. What am I? Sadness? I guess I am.

I glowed blue compared to everything else in this room. Was I in charge? This is weird.

I can't handle this! I cried and cried and left the large lonely button for a second.

I looked back at the screen; Romano was calm.

Someone poked my side.

I yelped, "Who? What?! I thought I was alone!"

"Hi! I'm Joy!" A yellow figure approached me. He didn't have a glow as I did, but he was like me somehow. He reached towards the large button and pressed down on it.

Romano started to smile and giggle and raise his arms up to the female and male.

"Papa! Mama!" The baby boy exclaimed so happily.

It seemed like this might not happen too often in Romano's life. I guess we'll wait and see.

Mama picked Romano up and kissed his cheek and then his forehead. It felt so good, yet weird.

Joy felt ran around the room several times, "Isn't this cool?! We get to live here and control this lovely boy named Romano~!"

"What's this place called?" I asked.

"Um..." Joy stopped for a minute, "How about simply, 'Romano?' Uh... Nah. Um... How about 'The Head?' No. Uh... Headquarters!"

"Oh... I guess that sounds alright..." I really didn't feel like answering to all that happiness. I just felt too much.

Joy had this weird stubborn curl on the side of his head, but then I noticed that I had it, too.

A golden crystal ball came down from the screen again. It went straight down to the middle again and it turned to find a place next to the blue crystal memory.

Streaks came from the middle centerpiece.

Outside our small window was darkness. Coming from the streaks, two islands came up.

One was called "Loneliness Island." The other was called "Family Island."

What were these memories called?

It just came to me. They were core memories. They make up a person's personality!

Romano had already seemed lonely?

Didn't he have his family with him afterwards? Why is this memory still here?

* * *

Mama is gone. She's not with us anymore. We don't know anything much about her besides the fact that she left.

Romano is only with his papa.

He had already grown to be at the physical age of 2.

The little baby was already several hundreds of years old.

Along with this "accomplishment," we met Fear.

Fear had 2 curls, surprisingly.

After hearing about his mama disappearing, Fear and I both had created a new core memory. It made the Island of Abandonment.

There were so few core memories and memories in general. Most of them did not have any color to it at all. They were grey. The small boy was quiet for his age. He stayed by his papa's side like how something wet can stick to something cold.

The boy was really smart and could do many things on his own.

When he turned three, Papa left and came back with someone new.

It was a baby named Veneziano. It was longer than Romano's simple name.

"This is your younger brother! He's part of our family," Papa said.

Romano was allowed to hold the baby in his arms. He smiled and kissed the baby on the forehead like Mama used to. Joy was on control at that time, but I took over once more. Mama's gone, I reminded Romano.

Romano looked a bit sad and turned away from Veneziano and Papa.

He felt bad for the baby and gave Veneziano back to Papa.

"Will he ever see Mama?" Romano asked.

"I'm afraid not, dear," Papa replied softly, trying not to wake Veneziano up from his deep slumber.

Someone pushed me out of the way, "Move it! I got this!"

Someone red grabbed the controls and pushed something half a level.

"I'm Anger and I'm angry!" Was all he said with also having that stubborn curl trait all of us had.

Romano's face turned slightly red, "Why did she have to leave?! Where did she go? Did she have to leave us?!"

Papa looked surprised to see Romano act up with such a hatred in his voice with each question spat out to the ground.

"R-Romano!" Papa cried.

I turned around; Abandonment Island was on full blast.

I felt so bad for him.

I cried and walked away from the controls for a bit.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered.

Joy walked up to me, "Everything will be alright... Romano will get over it! I promise!"

I was just in denial. After that, I don't think so.

Romano was embraced in a hug between Papa and Veneziano, "I love you very much and you know that! Mama couldn't be here because of reasons!"

Family Island was working to sound of Romano's heartbeat.

Romano's heart was special. His heartbeat was the purest and was able to be reached all the way to headquarters.

Joy went up to the controls, "Being with Papa will help Romano!"

Joy pressed a button or two and Romano laughed a little, "Thank you, Papa."

Veneziano laughed wholeheartedly and hugged Romano will all his might.

Joy must've taken over Veneziano's version of headquarters.

After all, someone in this family needs to be happy.

* * *

It was late one night and Papa was in the same room with Romano and Veneziano.

"Papa, if Mama isn't here, how is he here?" Romano asked out of curiosity and pointed to his little brother.

"I'm not your real papa and Veneziano is your half-brother. Your real papa is gone, too. After having Veneziano, he vanished. There was another Mama for Veneziano. Same Papa, but different Mama. His Mama is gone, too.

I'm actually just Grandpa to you and Veneziano. I had your Papa as my own kid. Now, I'm taking care of you~!" Romano's 'Grandpa' hugged us once more.

Another golden ball entered from the screen.

Family Island was highly active again.

Veneziano, still a newborn, had his hand about Grandpa's finger.

"Do you mind if I ask one more question?" Romano asked.

"Yes, what is it?" Grandpa waited.

"What are we? We've already been alive for a long time," Romano sighed.

"We are the land these people live on. You're getting my land when I-" Grandpa stopped, "Never mind."

"What? Tell me! Tell me!" Romano pleaded.

"No."

Romano pouted as Anger took control.

Grandpa poked one of Romano's soft, chubby cheeks of his.

"You're my adorable little grandson and I promise that I will never make you cry."

* * *

Romano was "6 years old."

Veneziano was "3."

"Grandpa, what do you think of my artwork?" Veneziano brought up a picture that he drew of Grandpa, Romano, and himself with flowers.

"That's wonderful, Veneziano!" Grandpa answered with total honesty.

The younger brother ran off to place his picture in a frame or something.

Romano wanted to show Grandpa his artwork, so he decided to ask as well.

"Hey, Grandpa! What do you think of my artwork?"

Grandpa made a weird look of disgust.

"What's wrong?" Romano asked.

"It looks a lot like Veneziano's art piece," Grandpa stated.

"We decided to make a similar drawing, but with different styles! I used a different method, a different media, a different medium, and a different style.

"Yes, I can see that... Um... Use Veneziano's advice for coloring..." Grandpa was obviously lying about it being amazing and well rounded.

Anger poked my shoulder and we both kept our hands on the lever and pushed. Romano looked depressed, but walked away with pride shoved down his throat.

A new core memory and a new island was made: Inferior Island.

Romano looked back at Grandpa and sighed. He carried the art piece back inside to where he slept and stared at the piece.

"Hmph. He looks more like Veneziano anyway," Once again, Anger was in control.

I stood there, depressed to see this. I wanted to cry again.

Joy came up to me, "Hey, don't cry! Think about all the nice things Romano went through! Like being kissed by his mama!"

"B-But she's gone!" I wailed and covered my face.

Joy sighed, "Uh... You might wan-"

He was cut off by Romano's actions.

He grabbed the art piece in anger and ripped the art work he worked hard on. He picked up all the trash as he opened the window and threw the trash out the window. He was crying and as I was pushed up to the controls.

Suddenly, Veneziano waddled through the room towards Romano.

"Hey! Big brother! Why are you crying? Where's your art work?" Veneziano's eyes were open, unlike usual.

Romano wiped his tears off and quickly turned to his younger brother, "V-Veneziano? Oh... The wind... Caught my artwork and it flew away."

Romano lied and made a fake smile.

"Oh, that's sad to hear!" Veneziano made a sad face and was even starting to cry, "You worked hard on that! I saw you work day and night on it!"

Romano sighed, "No, Vene. Don't cry. I can just make another one-"

"It won't be the same! Big Brother just wasted all that time for nothing!" Veneziano cried out and grabbed onto Romano.

Grandpa came in the room, "Romano? Did you make your brother cry? Was it because you copied your brother's artwork?"

"No! Grandpa! It's not because of that!" Romano started to hug Veneziano.

Fear was suddenly in control, "What if Grandpa gets mad? What if he leaves us? OH NO! WHAT IF HE TAKES VENEZIANO WITH HIM?!"

Romano looked a bit nervous being near Grandpa.

Grandpa took up Romano's little brother in his arms and walked away from the room, "I guess I'll see you for dinner."

Romano noticed the tone Grandpa had used; Grandpa was annoyed. Romano sat by the window and stared at the sunset. Oh, that beautiful sunset. It reminds me of the time Romano fell from a tree and he was bleeding.

I held onto Fear, "Hey, maybe he should stop worrying."

Fear nodded, "Maybe you're right-"

I interrupted him, "He should cry about how Grandpa took Vene away!"

"No! Hold the phone! His grandpa might not take a liking to him if he cries! Let him get angry so if his grandpa comes in, then he'll see how powerful he can be when he's mad!" Anger added his opinion with a well-rounded explanation.

"Oh, alright… I don't really have a good reason, but you do… At least… Um…" I walked off to a chair nearby and sobbed my heart out.

Romano wasn't having a good time and neither was I.

Two new memories came in. 1 was purple and the other was red. I turned to the screen to see Romano red as a… I don't know, but he was bright red and pounded his fist against the window's bottom frame. His hand was red when he brought it back up. He held it in his other hand, irritably.

Grandpa called from the other room, "Dinner's ready, Romano!"

After hearing this, Romano replied, "I'll be there soon, Grandpa!"

Romano shook his head for revert to his old self and then he fixed his hair. He quickly rubbed his hand to make the redness leave just in case if his grandpa asked. He ran to the dining area and sat down near the table where the food was being served. Veneziano was sitting in Grandpa's lap.

When the family was eating, Grandpa spoke up with sorrowful eyes, "Roma, I need to tell you something important. I need to go up North with your younger brother to fight Germania and his forces from coming in. I'm taking Veneziano only because I do not know what might happen if I left you with him here. I'm leaving early tomorrow morning."

Romano was suddenly reminded of earlier and what his grandpa thought, "Oh, really? Good luck with that then."

I was at the controls once more; I pushed a lever up and Romano was suddenly holding in tears. Once Romano was finished eating, he left to his sleeping quarters. He laid in his lonely bed and cried himself to sleep. We can only see what might happen when the sun comes over again.

* * *

A.N.: What do you guys think? I had a very sad time making this, but it'll get better later on. Austria, Spain, and Disgust will appear later on in this story. I hope you guys like it~! Do any of you guys know who "Mama" is? I bet you guys don't. Vehehe.


	2. Per Che?

Romano woke up to someone poking his cheek, "Hmm?"

The little boy groaned as he saw who it was. Oh boy, it's Veneziano.

"Roma! Grandpa has breakfast ready along with his good-bye for you! Hurry! Hurry! He said that if you don't hurry, he'll leave you and just leave a note!"

The sound of that hurt Romano as I presses another blue button. Another memory came down again. It was a sad one. Would Grandpa just leave a note? Was Germania more important than him?! Romano just held in tears and got out quickly. In the area where his grandpa was in, Romano was dragged there by Veneziano.

Grandpa looked at Romano 1 last time, "If I don't come back very soon, I will send Veneziano to you. Also, if I don't come back, be very mindful of Veneziano. Take very good care of him. Put him in front of yourself! Listen to me! You must! I-I love you, Romano!"

Grandpa was starting to almost cry! Fear took over as he pushed an awkward lever. Romano was shocked to see his grandpa this way.

"Grandpa?!" Romano looked nervous once more.

Grandpa hugged Romano tightly, oh so very tightly. He stinks of wine. The wine he drinks when he's sad.

"I'll do it, Grandpa! I'll do it! I'll protect my half of your land with my very life! I will also protect Veneziano will my very life. My dear little brother! He will be fine! Just take care of yourself!" Romano started to cry, "Please... Don't leave us for good like our parents did... I want to see you come home with Veneziano hand in hand, laughing and smiling. Please, I don't want to cry about people leaving me anymore. Grandpa!"

Veneziano hugged Romano, "I promise I'll try to help Grandpa as much as I can!"

Romano just cried and cried as I pressed several buttons. Joy looked at me with... sadness... He just stared at Romano. He felt that if he added happiness, it would seem awkward. He just felt a bit left out.

* * *

He left. Only Veneziano returned.

Romano was sitting in the center room, eating a piece of bread. It had been a long time and he turned "7." Veneziano came running down like if the British were coming.

"ROMANO! ROMANO! GRANDPA ROME WAS KILLED BY GERMANIA!" Veneziano ran up to his older brother, hugged him, and cried.

Abandonment Island was working again. He felt neutral the entire time when Grandpa left. He couldn't do anything about it, so he just gave up.

Romano sighed, "Veneziano, I knew it all along. It's been happening ever since I was born. My parents left me. Now, Grandpa did. I just don't want you to leave me... Listen to me, if a butt head tries to hurt you or keep you in anyway, I will purposely hurt them back. You're my goal in life. Take care of yourself in this time. Go to sleep. You need it."

He pointed to a small, clean bed near a cold wall. Veneziano went up to it and fell asleep.

"I'll wake you up for dinner, then."

Soon, another memory came out again.

* * *

The next day was surprisingly worse than expected.

A carriage arrived at their front step.

Austria.

Romano was downright ticked; Anger was in control again.

"Oh no... Austria isn't getting anything from us now! No matter what!" Anger muttered under his breath.

Austria walked out of the carriage with someone alongside with him. He needed help walking out apparently.

Romano's cheeks flared red as he approached Austria.

"What do you want?!" Romano barked.

"Hmm... Feisty, I see..." Austria seemed interested.

Veneziano stayed behind Romano at all times.

"I want your land and your government!" Austria answered the small boy.

This was nerve wreaking. I wanted to cry. "Please don't hurt us, Austria!" I sobbed.

"What do you mean by that?! He won't do that under my watch!" Anger turned to me.

"Oh... Alright..." was I said to that.

Austria walked forward and ended up pushing Romano to the ground. Veneziano tried his best to hold the older boy up.

"I'm sorry, big brother. You're kinda heavy..." Veneziano was nervous.

I pressed a small button as Anger pushed me away, "Don't touch that! We can't just seem like a baby to him! I don't care how old that... that... BASTARD is!"

I was shocked and I took several steps back, "You said a bad word..."

Joy seemed nervous around Anger.

Romano was a bit teary-eyed. He got up quickly and watched Austria's every move. The aristocrat set guards everywhere and picked up the two small boys and placed them into the carriage.

A new memory was made and it was red.

* * *

Austria glared at Romano and Romano glared back at him. Anger was still in control. I told him to back off a little, but he said no.

Romano was hugging his sleeping little brother. The trip was very long and Veneziano was already very tired.

Austria tried to converse with the small child, "Are both of you without parents or a guardian?" "Shut it! I don't want to talk to you, you jerk face!" Romano was mad for some reason.

"Just let Romano calm down! He might not be able to handle the hatred! You're going to make his precious face sour!" I cried out.

"No! We can't let Austria do shit or get any information what so ever!" Anger informed me.

Joy stepped in between us, "Don't worry about it! Both of you! It'll be fine! Just let him think about how much Grandpa cares and let Romano hug his brother with care and affection!"

Joy picked up a golden memory and brought it up for Romano to remember.

Romano felt warm inside and kissed his brother's forehead, like Mama used to again.

Austria suddenly noticed that Romano was just overprotective.

"I'll ask questions later then," was all the Austrian said.

"Hmph," Romano grunted, but kept his cool.

"Let's not touch Romano's controls for now, okay?" I suggested.

Everyone nodded, but Anger.

* * *

Austria's house was grand compared the one Romano and his family lived in.

Veneziano was in a complete awe.

Romano held his hand the entire time.

"Here, you and your sister must follow all of my rules and commands. If not, there will be punishment guaranteed," Austria had made that very clear.

Anger was at the controls again, "Sister?! That's obviously a boy!"

Romano looked at his little brother again. He was girly and weak looking, but he was family, so being weak looking doesn't count.

"I don't have a sister, Asstria!" Romano cursed at him.

Austria called in Hungary, "Hungary! Take these two to be fitted in their outfits for tonight!"

Another new memory was made. It was, again, a red one.

* * *

Romano ran away from Hungary. Anger sighed, "She will NOT put Romano in a maid dress! What is she thinking?!"

Romano walker forward and ate a cookie he randomly had in his pocket. It was good, but suddenly his arm started moving by itself and he dropped it.

What's going on?!

"Guys! What's going on here?!" I asked.

Fear was freaking out, "Was that involuntary?! Could he have a disease?! Oh no!"

Poor Fear fainted.

Joy was surprised, "What's going to happen now?!"

Austria came walking down, "Where did you get that? Why aren't you still? Aren't you going to clean that up?!"

Romano was in pain, but it suddenly went away for a second, "I'm not going to pick that up!"

Anger was in control again.

Austria was fed up with this child already, "I'm taking you to live with Spain from now on."

Veneziano ran over and cried, "No! Don't take my big brother away! I need him!"

"I won't go unless I take Veneziano with me!" Romano hissed at Austria.

"Look, you can't give me any kind of attitude when you are under my control. I will only send you to Spain to learn how to calm down and behave! I am fed up with you! Tomorrow morning you are leaving to Spain! Your little sibling will stay with me! I had Spain come tomorrow for a visit since we're married, but now other arrangements need to be made. You're a brat, you know that?!" Austria hissed back as hurtful words broke Romano down to nothing.

I cried, "Anger... Can you let me control him, please?"

Anger moved from his position, "Fine."

I walked up and made Romano run away outside and he climbed a tree, hiding in the branches.

The small child cried his eyes out.

About 2 hours later, Veneziano came up to Romano and asked, "Can you please come down for dinner?"

"Fine, but only if I get to sit next to you," Romano jumped off the tree and followed Veneziano inside.

The dining area was very made up and nice, but it reeked of something weird.

"What the heck is that smell?!" Romano commented in disgust.

Someone in green took control, "This smells like someone died and stuffed it with seasoning to try to make it better! Oh and by the way, I'm Disgust."

Veneziano smiled a little bit, "Don't worry about it much, it's wurst!"

Veneziano sat down in a chair and started eating. Romano did the same and stuffed the dead animal smelling food in his mouth. Romano never finished that dinner.

"Veneziano, how can you eat that?!" Romano was turning to an actually shade of green.

"It's really bad, but Mr. Austria is being scary about it..." Veneziano looked nervous and was whispering the entire time.

"I wish I can take you away from this horrible place!" Romano sighed.

Another memory came in the color of green. Disgust sighed, "Thank goodness that he probably won't be eating that again."

I sighed, "What's going to happen now?"

Joy looked down, "Maybe we should leave Romano alone for now."

* * *

The morning came. Romano woke up from the sound of birds and adult talking and maybe his little brother crying over him.

"Hmm? Veneziano? Where are you?" He lifted the bed sheets and sat up. He walked a small area where he changed into his white attire and stepped out to find Veneziano.

He found Veneziano between Austria and a tall man with tan skin and bright green eyes.

"Please don't take my big brother away from me!" Veneziano made the sweetest face and the big fat tears fell from his face.

"Don't worry! He'll be my henchman and I'll treat him like my own son!" The man with the bright green must be Spain.

Austria sighed, "You haven't seen him yet. You don't know..."

"Don't worry! He'll like me sooner or later!" Spain seemed to make a promise.

Maybe it was time to make an appearance.

"Spain? What?! Don't take me away from my stupid little brother!" Romano pouted a bit.

Anger was in control again. What was he going to do now?

"But both of you are so cute! I'd be glad if I can have at least 1 of you! I also get a henchman! It's going to be you!" Spain walked up to the older brother and hugged him.

"Don't touch me! You… You… jerk bastard!" Romano tried to fight him off.

"I'm so glad to have a person like you to help me out!" Spain was smiling awkwardly.

"Well, I don't want to follow your orders! I'm not going to do anything for any of you! If I hear that you touch or hurt my little brother, I'm getting my army to kick both of your asses!" Romano was getting grumpier each moment, "If you touch me, I'm also going to kick your ass!"

"Um… Anger… I think you went too far…" Joy stated hesitantly to Anger.

"Well, it was necessary!" he argued.

I cried. Fear finally woke up and stared at everyone from the background with me. Disgust just sighed and looked at his nails.

"Are we going to get anything done with all of you saying stupid things?! We have to help this guy we're controlling!" Disgust made his point clear.

"H-His name is R-Romano…" I pointed out, quietly.

"Oh… That's kind of… Simple?" Disgust was tad bit surprised.

* * *

Another carriage ride? Oh no… This might bring other kinds of memories.

"Hola, soy España. What's your name?" Spain was being forgetful.

Spain had done some things in the past when his grandpa was around, but they weren't very good things. Had he already forgotten? Spain and Romano haven't really met up with each other until now.

"I'm the Might Italy! Did you already forget that?!" Romano huffed and puffed for a second or so.

Anger once again was at the controls.

"Can you let Romano off the angriness for the rest of the day?" I suggested.

"Fine, but you'll see what happens if this continues over and over again! We can't let these other kingdoms and countries push us around, though!" Anger sighed.

"You have a point, but we could at least see what might happen! After that, we could take action!" I stated.

The statement stayed in the air for a while then Anger left the control panel for the rest of the day. He had an early mini vacation. He just worries too much about poor, little Romano. He's been through so much and he's only the equivalent of "7 years old!" I laid on the ground sobbing. Joy just sat next to me the entire time saying positive stuff, but we all know that doesn't help.

"Is he crying? Again?" Disgust sighed and looked at me.

"Sorry I cry too much…" I whispered.

"It's fine! Disgust doesn't mean it! Of course he doesn't! Heh…" Joy made a small glare at Disgust, who, walked away to another part of the area.

Fear sighed, "Do you think Romano might be lucky enough to die on the way going to Spain's home?"

"D-Don't say such things, Fear!" I bawled onto the floor.

"I thought your brother's name was Italy," Spain commented.

"I'm still on the Italian Peninsula and I'm his older brother!" Romano pointed out and his arms and hands made movements for emphasis.

"What do you call your brother then?" Spain asked, hand on chin.

"Veneziano!" Romano answered and fiddled with his white coat.

"What does he call you? What did your grandpa call you?" Spain mentioned his grandpa. I would go to the controls, but Fear was already there.

"T-They…. C-Call me… R-Romano…" the poor, petite child started to stutter.

"Oh hey! You're named after your Grandpa!" Spain seemed overjoyed.

"Y-Yeah, but how do you know about my grandpa?" Romano asked.

"When I was younger, around your age, your grandpa raised me. Well, technically, he found me and my older brother and decided to take care of us when we were under his control. He was too nice to say that though. I don't know too much about you because I left your grandpa around the time you were born. I was only a teenager then," Spain happily sighed.

"You're weird. You know that?" Romano suddenly commented.

"You're too cute for a 7-year-old, you know that?" Spain laughed.

"You're just too stupid!" Romano was just starting to get flustered and blushed with that last comment.

Fear wasn't too good at doing Anger's job.

"You look like a tomato! I can't believe a person can that red!" Spain snickered.

Romano tried covering his face with his small hands, "Don't look at me, you jerk bastard! What the hell is a tomato anyway?!"

* * *

A.N.: As they say, it's a not a fanfic unless Romano is called a tomato. Sorry if that kinda bothered ya. His mother is Mama Greece! Even though he has Arabic blood, many Greeks had first taken this land as their own and the Romans took the area away. The Greeks have many different kinds of influences and monuments on Italy in the first place, so blah. I believe HimaPapa mentioned something about the Italy brother's father being some kind of empire. It starts with the letter, "B." I forgot. But anyway, lots of Greek stuff can be found in southern Italy, so I kinda wanted to clarify that. Also, the Greece we know today could be the younger brother of Romano, too. More of full and not half-brother like Veneziano is to Romano. In this chapter, when Romano turns 7, Veneziano is 3 and a half. Please review! It really means a lot. This is the first time I've gotten so many reviews on 1 story in a day! Thank you guys so freaking much!

I'll be busy, so this was a bit early for y'all. Please understand! Thanks!


	3. Pazzo Spagna!

Romano looked out the carriage window. It was starting to get dark and he wanted to sleep, but he didn't want to fall asleep near this weird, happy guy. Spain was a country who had a lot of bloodshed under his name. "Romano? Do you want to go to sleep?" Spain asked, hinting the presence of sleep.

"Not with you around," Romano grunted, crossing his small arms.

"You're starting to seem uncute," Spain muttered to himself.

Romano glared at him, "I heard that."

Spain laughed, "What are you talking about?!"

"You're pretty stupid for an empire, you know," Romano looked at his small hand in disgust. Despite the fact that he was technically "7," he was still in the body of a smaller child.

Disgust was pulling lever with sour face.

"Hey! Don't be so mean, I'm your boss! You can't just call out your boss like that!" Spain was about to give a life lesson.

"...and I don't really care!" Romano's eyes were fluttering with the idea of sleep.

"But it's important!" Spain argued.

"Shut up, I'm tired!" Whined the younger kingdom.

Anger pushed a button or two.

"Hmm~!" Spain didn't say a thing and watched Romano like a hawk with prey right in front of it.

Romano soon fell asleep with soft snoring.

Joy sent everyone to sleep as he was going to check on his dreams.

If there was any.

Kingdoms, empires, and other land masses with people don't really don't get dreams whatsoever. However, when they do, dreams tend to be very rapid and crazy. Nothing can compare to it. Perhaps a bloody battle or something. Sometimes they can be of what normal people have or something of the likelihood.

* * *

Romano woke up to the sound of a bird chirping on the top of the stage coach. He yawned and stretched slightly.

"Look who's up? It's you!" Spain smiled slightly.

"Huh? What? What I doing here anyway? Oh wait... I'm with you... This is Hell, isn't it?" Romano lowered his head.

Anger needed coffee to do his usual angry outburst, but I happened to hide it. He quietly pressed the "annoyance" button. That doesn't really do much.

"What's wrong with Anger today? He seems off, right?" Joy walked up to me and looked at Anger.

"T-That's because I hid his coffee, Joy," I answered quietly, so that Anger wouldn't hear me.

Fear happened to hear me and quickly walked over, "You did what?! If he finds out, you're toast!"

"I-I know, but I feel like Romano should calm down a little. He needs to be careful, so I want you to help out Anger today, okay?" I felt like a leader, but it never feels right.

"Don't say such bad things, okay Romano?" Spain sighed.

"I don't care. I'm hungry! If you care so damn much, give me something to eat!" Romano held his stomach and looked up at the Spaniard.

"Uh... I... Um... Wait a second, please!" Spain looked out the window and pinpointed where they were, "We're close to Madrid, and so you're going to have to wait. I don't have anything on board, at the moment's notice."

"You're useless, you know that?" Romano put his hands being his head and relaxed back into his seat.

"I know you don't like me for me taking you away from your brother, but you don't have to be so mean, you know? You're only a kid!" Spain seemed strained with all this spit back he was receiving from the young half peninsula.

Anger had his finger practically glued to the "annoyance" button; Fear tried to take his finger off of the "annoyance" button.

The attempt was in vain.

"These buttons are mine, not yours. Get off, Fear!" Anger pushed his words towards Fear.

Fear sighed, "Maybe Spain won't be so annoying if we do what he says! Maybe he wouldn't cause so much bloodshed on our part of land!"

"You think so?" Anger asked, impatiently.

"Yes! I know so!" Fear replied, knowingly.

"Hmph," Anger grunted and walked away.

Romano sighed and leaned against the carriage wall. Spain poked the part of his cheek that presided outward from its natural position.

"Hmm? Jerk bastard? What the Hell are you doing?!" Romano asked, tiredly with another sigh.

"They're so soft and stretchy-like!" Spain laughed.

"Get your ugly hands off me!" Romano pushed tried in vain to push him away.

Disgust was disgusted, "Don't touch Romano. You smell like that wurst at Austria's place!"

I sighed and sat on my butt, "Nothing's going to get done if this continues!" I sobbed and tears rushed from my eyes.

* * *

Madrid is a big place. Once we entered it, we were still pretty far from our destination.

"Are we there yet?!" Romano glared at Spain as Spain rubbed the area where Romano head-butted him.

He cough a bit of blood up, "Uh... Maybe... I'm too wounded to see!"

"You're stupid! I'll look! Where do you, a bastard, live anyway?" Romano stood up and looked through the carriage door's window.

"In a big castle like mansion. The Spanish Estate!" The Spanish Empire seemed so proud.

"Oh. We're already here," Romano glared at Spain again.

His eyes had a look of disgust, again.

Disgust was pressing all the "clean" buttons and they were all the "shut up or I'll smack you" buttons.

Romano opened the door of the carriage as it went to a stop. He forced a wounded Spain to carry all of his stuff inside.

"You know... You're the boy that's supposed to do all of this, right?" Spain muttered.

Romano just smacked his leg several times, "Shuddup!"

Disgust happened to also like the "annoyance" button.

* * *

A tall man with light blonde hair and bright, light-green eyes welcomed Romano and glared at Spain, "Hello, small child and... Spain."

His voice was filled with venom.

Romano was confused, "Who are you? Are you a country?"

"I'm the Netherlands," the tall man replied the child, "And are one of Ancient Rome's grandchildren?"

"Y-Yes, I am..." Romano was a bit intimidated by Mr. Netherlands.

Fear took control as Romano tries his best not to look scared.

"Hmm... Boy?" Netherlands called out.

"Yes?"

"Do you like Spain?"

"I despise him, that bastard."

"We might get along better then," Netherlands left the room.

Romano watched him leave the room and turned back to Spain, who, was still in pain. However, Spain was still nice to him.

"I think one of my servants has food ready for the both of us," Spain walked towards the dining room, which, was huge in every aspect.

Romano had followed, in awe, "How much money do you even have anyway?!"

"I have other 'colonies' I take care of in the New World. They have silver and gold that I can use here. I collect it and I use it for my biding," Spain spoke slowly and emphasized the word, 'colonies,' "You know, little Romano... You are one of my colonies, too. I own you. I recommend you try to do your best around here. Since you are one of my closest colonies, I must let you live with me. Thanks to Austria, that ex-puta, I now have more land. Don't fail me now, hijo!"

"Hijo? What does that mean?" Romano asked, suddenly.

"You'll learn sooner or later," Spain had a very weird look on his face.

Fear helped Romano notice the weird aura around Spain in the first place.

"Oi, Spain! Are you alright with that weird aura of yours?" Romano glared at him.

"I'm fine~!" The aura disappeared.

Romano always had a good sense of auras, feelings, and empathy. He never actually used this for practice or anything. It's useful sometimes. Some countries and kingdoms know and use magic, but Romano doesn't. Actually, he's just too Catholic for that.

Romano sighed, "You're creepily weird, and you know that, weirdo?"

* * *

Romano looked at the room he was given. It was a fairly large room. A small, but comfortable bed sat in the middle. A candle was set next to bed on a tiny table.

"This is my room, huh?" Romano looked around the room and turned to Spain, who, was behind him.

"Si. You might like it here. It doesn't get too cold whatsoever!" Spain laughed about his weather, proudly.

"Does it get too hot, then?" Romano asked, crossing his arms again.

"Uh... You'll find out..." Spain looked away, not so proudly.

"Idiota!" Romano jumped on the bed and sat up on it.

"I'll call you down for lunch!" Spain left the room with some type of attitude.

Romano stared at the man walk away and flipped the bird on him.

* * *

Anger came in from the other room, "So anything new? Oh, a new room. Huh? What's this?" Anger had pointed to the closet.

"It smells horrible!" Disgust was very... disgusted.

Fear was worried, "What's in the closet? Could it be a dead body?! It smells like when a bloody battle just happened and was stuffed into that closet! Don't open it!"

"W-What if it could help us get rid of Spain?" I stated, nervous that they would yell at me.

Joy was perked right up after hearing that, "If we get to leave Spain, then we could go back to Veneziano!"

Disgust backed away from the controls, "Well, that's not my move!"

Anger took the controls, "Uh... here we go... I guess..."

Romano went up to the closet door and opened the door slowly. The door was in need pf being cleaned. The door handle was covered in dust.

There indeed was a dead, rotting body in the closet.

Fear pushed against Anger and moved the noise dial to "scream."

"AHHHH! A DEAD BODY!" Poor Romano started to cry and wail. It was then that I was in control once more.

"Qué paso?!" Spain ran in to find Romano right in front of a dead body, "I-I forgot to get rid of that..."

Spain quickly dragged the closet out of the room.

Who exactly is Spain anyway?! He's acting weird... Who keeps a dead body in a room for your new lackey?!

Romano took deep breaths and wiped his tears away from his little face, "T-That was scary..."

Everyone in headquarters looked at each other. We just have no idea what just might happen here in Spain.

Maybe, something good would come out of it.

* * *

2 years have passed and Romano was getting used to it. The very pretty Belgium, the annoyed-with-Spain Netherlands, and the happy-go-annoying Spain. The funny Portugal likes to poke at Spain, but he only comes over sometimes. He's currently too busy with his other lackeys.

Spain had walked in on Romano eating some pizza that Romano had secretly made, "Hey, it's time to learn Spanish!"

"I don't want to learn Spanish. I'm sticking to my languages," Romano seemed more interested in the pizza he was eating.

"Where did you get that pizza from?" Spain asked.

"I made it, dummy," Romano took another bite of his pizza.

Tomato sauce dribbled on his chin. Disgust made sure it was completely off.

"Is that all you plan on doing today?" Spain sighed, "You can help me out and try to clean."

"Remember the last time I tried to help?!" Romano ate the rest of his pizza and glared at Spain, "It didn't turn out well, did it?"

"Yes, but… Do you always want me to think you as lazy? You're pretty useless, you know? It'd be nicer if I had a more useful helper. Now I understand why lackey is called lackey. It's because you're lacking!" Spain just seemed so disappointed and was heading to the door.

I held on tightly to a lever handle, "I-It's not Romano's fault he can't move correctly!"

Joy put his hand on my shoulder, "Spain will change his mind, right? Romano is not _that_ lacking!"

Romano looked at Spain, sadly. Spain didn't turn to him, "I'll see you later, I guess. I need to talk to my boss now."

Romano was currently in his room and looked back at the door Spain left through. He sat down next the door and teared up a little.

Joy ran to a wall filled with candles; he picked a candle up and placed it in a special hole in the control panel.

"OH MY GOSH!" The candle lit up, "I have an idea! What if we try to prove Spain wrong and actually try to help! That seems nice, no?!"

"Oh Joy! That's a great idea!" It was actually a really good idea.

"But what if it doesn't work?!" Fear and I said in union.

"Think positively! It just might work!" Joy laughed and looked at Disgust and Anger, "Maybe you guys would also like to think positively?"

"Uh… Okay?" Disgust gave a questioned look.

"Do you really think this might really help the small fry out?" Anger pointed to the screen where our Romano was.

"Hey, we might as well give it shot, right?!" Joy twisted the candle downward to fit in even better.

Romano stood up and wiped his tears off, determined. "I'll show that stupid idiot that I can do stuff, too!"

Romano quickly opened the door and ran up to Spain, who, was in an argument with Mr. Netherlands. Spain seemed to be in a very bad mood. Mr. Netherlands was trying to be patient with Spain's anger outbursts that Romano only saw on occasion.

"What is your sister going to think if you leave my empire, huh? What about the church?! The church is very important, Netherlands!" Spain was even starting to turn red. Usually, it would be when Mr. Portugal would poke at him.

"Um… Spain…" Romano tugged at the empire's pants.

"What do you want now? More food, you selfish child! Can't you see that I'm busy right now?" Spain yelled at him. That was very unusual.

Romano took a step back. What should we do?

Fear was scrambling, "Oh! What could this mean?!"

Joy sighed, sadly, "I always had… a-a… feeling…"

I went to cold, hard floor and cried. What else could I possibly do? Disgust just stared at the image of Spain at the screen. Mr. Netherlands seemed shocked to see Spain yell at his henchman.

Anger was about to blow his top, "We come to help and he yells at him! This isn't why I gave up the controls!"

Anger pulled on two levers as hard as he could, "You bastard! Can't you see we're not trying to annoy the shit outta you this time?!"

"I wanted to say that I would try to be more helpful, but after the way you're yelling at me, I'm not too sure if I want to stay with you anymore!" Romano shouted at Spain with much power and hate behind his words, "If it wasn't for the church part and the power you have over me, I would side with Mr. Netherlands anytime!"

"R-Romano?" Spain was shocked and kneeled on one knee to Romano's height.

Romano turned away from Spain with a certain attitude that only Disgust could pull off. And he was at the controls, too. The small kingdom walked away from Spain and back to his room.

"I… I-Italia Romano! Get back here right now, young nation!" Spain called out for him in doting parent kind of matter.

"See what you made the child do, Spain?" Netherlands walked away to his room. It was probably so that he would pack to go back to his land.

Romano quickly shut his door and was bright red. Spain slowly walked to the door.

"Hey, Romano… You shouldn't just come into the conversation like that! It was important! Too important for you to understand!" the Spanish Empire had his hand on the doorknob and opened the door.

"I-I understand, y-you jerk face!" I was at the controls again, pulling a lever as Romano cried fat tears onto his precious little face, "You and Mr. Netherlands are going to war over religion…"

"Oh hey, you're right, hijo! But that doesn't give you the right to tell me off about it! You're just a little landmass and you need to be disciplined!" the elder nation just seemed to get more irritated. Maybe his anger was the main cause of his words…

"T-That's why I wanted to help you out and tell you, but y-you just yelled at me, you stupid idiot!" Romano's face just got redder and redder. The large tears already left semi-sticky stains on his chubby cheeks.

"R-Romano? Is that how you really feel?" Spain went up to Romano and picked him up from the ground, "Lo siento… I shouldn't have yelled at you like that…"

Romano just started to softly cry now, "I still hate you!"

"Ah, I know… I know…" the Spaniard sighed.

A.N.: Hey! I had a hard time making this because of reasons…. Anyway, I feel bad for Romano, but then I always do. I like a sad, angry, or angst Romano like the next Romano fan, but he seems like the kind of person to laugh at lot. Not like America or his brother, but when someone gets hurt or something really stupid happens. I based the ending on what could happen if a usually cheerful person has pent up emotions. About the 2 years later thing… It's not exactly when Netherlands was starting to go against Spain and whatever, but… I don't know… Blah. It has been said that Romano can see this magic stuff just like how the majority of the FACE family can. But like Sadness said, "he's too Catholic to do anything." The dead body thing and how Spain got rid of it, shows how Spain is willing to change a bit for the small kingdom. If you can tell, Romano is still trying to get used to Spain here like in season 3, but he's going to get closer to Spain in the next chapter like in season 5. I should've said this before, but there will be NO pairings in this story. I actually don't ship Spamano, but that doesn't mean that they aren't close. You know how in non-Spamano fanfics that involve Spain or Romano in another relationship and they aren't close whatsoever? I'm trying not to do that because of the fact that in canon, they are close either way. A lot of things ship and don't ship Romano and Spain in the canon universe and I find that completely alright. To be very honest, I think them as more father and son, even in their older ages. In the new series that Himayura is currently making, when Spain gets a call from Romano, he asks all these questions that usually a parent would ask over the phone. Am I right or what? For this story I'm going to keep this a neutral relationship so that I won't piss off any other kinds of shippers that ship something else. I really am trying my best here. Anyway, this story is based on Romano only, so he is the main focus here and that's part of the reason for no other "special someone" to get in the way. _**Please, oh please, review!**_


	4. La Vacca e il Toro

A few more years had passed. The younger child had no idea what was going on.

Romano sighed, his disease prevented him from getting the broom off the floor and it was starting to hurt. The poor child started to tear up as I pressed the "beginning to cry" button.

Spain wanted Romano to help clean the hallway, the queen was coming today and wanted Romano to help as much as he could. Spain knew about Romano's "sickness," but dancing wasn't helping very much. It did sometimes, but not all the time. Like right now.

Mr. Netherlands walked into the hallway and saw our Romano crying his head off, "What happened? Hmm? Oh," He had noticed the poor child's arm.

"If you want me to, I'll sweep the floor for you. It's not a problem," he reassured.

Romano was trying to calm down, but I kind of stuck my finger there on the button.

Joy came over and tried to move my finger, "Hey, maybe we won't get in trouble of we let Mr. Netherlands do it!"

Anger walked over, "We can't do that! Romano has pride, too!"

"B-But what about Spain yelling at us! Remember when he was very mad at us the other day?" Fear held tightly on my hand.

"We can figure this out after, Romano stops crying, don't you think so, Sadness?" Joy picked up my finger and pushed it over.

Disgust looked at Romano, "Is there any way of helping his uncontrollable arms and legs somehow?"

"I don't know, but we better answer to Mr. Netherlands before he leaves!" I said.

"Right!" Fear went up to the control panel and pulled out another candle, "Here we go!"

Romano suddenly got an idea! He nodded quietly and stopped crying.

"Hmm," Mr. Netherlands picked up the broom and started sweeping the area down.

"T-Thank you, Mr. Netherlands!" Romano moved his position as much as he could to the entrance to the hallway, not to get in his way. Hopefully Spain wouldn't see.

After Mr. Netherlands finished and walked off, Romano looked around for Spain.

"Hey, Spain! Where are you?!" He called out. Maybe this might not turn out well.

"Hmm? Romano?" Spain was in the kitchen with the very few servants he had left.

"What's so important about the queen coming? Is she like the royal family in my house?" Romano was confused about all of this.

"Oh... Well, my queen has a lot of these expectations for us to meet. She... uh... has more power?" Spain wasn't sure if he used the right words.

"Isn't my queen the sister of your queen, though?!" Romano looked even more confused. Power shouldn't matter on how a person or place should work, right?

"Uh... Right..." Spain put down a cloth being used to clean on a nearby table.

"Hmph. I think you should change," Romano looked at Spain's stained clothing.

Disgust looked away from the screen pulling a down a lever in the process.

"Oh, look! You're right! I'll go change," Spain quickly put the washcloth away and left to his room that was upstairs.

"The idiot didn't even notice? Idiot," Romano took a good look at his clothes. They were fine, maybe he needed young boys' clothes instead of a small child's clothing. This dress society standard was pissing him off, badly.

Spain came back quickly and just wore a cleaner version of his attire.

"Aren't you going to wear one of your fancy outfits with the gold embedded border and everything if you're gonna meet up with the queen?" The young nation glared at the elder country with question.

"Uh... Romano? Do you notice that there are less servants and less nice stuff in this estate?" Spain's voice hinted annoyance.

"Uh... Yeah... What does that have to do with anything?! Huh?!" Romano wasn't getting the hint.

"I have less money and I can't afford to pay for those things anymore. This is the reason the queen is coming today," Spain answered.

"Why don't you have money?" Romano asked nervously.

"Well. I do not have money becau-" Spain was cut off by Belgium.

"Spain! The queen is here! Hurry, she's waiting for you in particular!" Belgium led Spain and he followed her to front of the estate.

Fear was freaking out, "Why doesn't Spain have money in the first place?! He never finished! His tone was probably trying to tell us something! Oh what could it be?"

"It's probably us, so we're doing our job of not helping the loser, Spain!" Anger spat the words at Fear, who was trembling.

"B-But I'm starting to like Spain, Anger. He's not too bad like he was when we first got here. He's changed, along with us," Joy was trying to make his point across to Anger, "Eh... Just like we have... We've gotten a bit lazy, haven't we?"

"Maybe, we should listen to what Spain says to the queen. We're small, so don't worry about us being caught!" Disgust walked across to the control panel and pressed an array of buttons.

"O-Okay..." I said, maybe it would be like how Spain wanted to trade us for Veneziano a while back. That time really made the poor guy cry. Austria told Veneziano this and then Veneziano told us before Spain came home. After all, Romano and Veneziano are closer to each other than you think. Romano is at least good at lying.

Romano followed the Spaniard to the front and hid behind statues of other queens and kings, sometimes saints.

"So, España... How do you think our money problem is coming along?" The queen asked.

"Heh. Well, the money in the new world isn't going to last us very long. Maybe a few more years or so? I don't know, but that isn't much time," Spain replied, knowing what she was going to say next.

"I hate to say this, but you really need to do something about that boy of yours. I know he's like a son to you, but he's the one you waste all your money on! This is not how you should spend the New World's money!" The queen frustratingly pulled on Spain's cheeks to get her point across.

Poor Romano was shocked.

Fear quickly got Romano from his hiding spot and ran to his room. He was scared; what was his boss going to say?! Did Spain really care that much about Romano to spend all his money on!

Romano locked his door and cried. He never thought anyone would care about him this much in this way before. Even with country matters.

I hugged the control panel tightly, it was the only way I could actually "hug" our little Romano.

"The poor little guy's crying his heart out over this. Who would've known that Spain would do that?" Anger was confused a bit.

"Well, Romano doesn't have money, but we could pay Spain a non-hating visit! That would be nice, no? It's the least we could do!" Joy picked me up from the floor, trying to get me off the control panel.

Joy took the wheel and helped Romano gets his tears and red, sobbing face to go away.

Romano looked in the mirror in his room and turned on a candle to see from the fireplace in his room. Maybe, if he looked nice and treated the queen with respect, then maybe she'll understand why Spain likes Romano so much.

Romano cleaned his face, his dress and small breeches, his shoes, brushed his hair, and fix the head cloth over his head.

He looked nice, actually. The thing is... how will he win the queen's heart?

Simple, be cute like his stupid, little brother. I hate saying that, but I think something is wrong with Veneziano. Anger said something about being very careless or something. I kinda doubt it, but maybe this kid will go far, I think.

Romano smiled and hoped that his stupid condition with his disease won't disturb the queen.

Romano ran out of his room and to the parlor where the queen was at.

"Mrs. Queen? How are you today?" Romano stood in front of the queen, and just looked very nervous.

Fear was casually pressing the same button over and over again.

"Hmm?" She turned to the boy, "Oh, it's you! I'm fine, thank you very much. May I ask you a question?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Romano nodded.

"What do you think about Catholicism and money?" She seemed a bit blunt.

"Uh... Well, I like Catholicism... and... I... well, I don't receive or control my money, so I wouldn't know... I do know that my boss taxes me a lot," The poor boy was scared out of his mind.

"Oh, really? That's something Spain never told me about. This is important. Thank you very much, young sir," The queen called Spain over, "Hey, Romano. I recommend you leave. This may get heated."

Romano nodded, respecting the queen's wishes and he ran to the servants' quarters where Mr. Netherlands and Belgium were. They seemed to be arguing.

"Uh..." Romano didn't know what to do now. Belgium and Mr. Netherlands were fighting and the queen and Spain were about to be in a heated argument.

Belgium suddenly stopped the conversation with Mr. Netherlands when she saw Romano.

Fear looked like he needed a good shaking, but it also seemed like he knew what he was doing.

"Oh! It's our cute, little Romano!" Belgium smiled as Mr. Netherlands sighed and turned away.

Belgium picked up Romano from the ground and let him sit on the edge of a table, "Oh! You're getting a bit heavier!"

Romano blushed a bit and turned away in embarrassment, he wasn't getting heavier was he? He hasn't grown taller in a while, so it was probably his weight.

Mr. Netherlands and Belgium asked Romano about the queen. Romano looked down as he told the entire story. Mr. Netherlands looked a bit shocked when he heard Romano's words.

"You said what?! You weren't supposed to talk about the money and then taxing!" Belgium cried out.

Romano was very scared now, "W-What going to happen then?! This can't be too good, right? I-I don-" He was cut off.

"Hopefully, she won't completely blow off Spain," Belgium commented.

"Hmph. I don't care either way!" Mr. Netherlands seemed a bit proud that Romano said that.

"Big Brother, he's a very nice man that cares for all of us! You can't say anything bad about him besides his views on religion, can you?!" Belgium showed very much respect for his boss.

"Actually, I can!" Mr. Netherlands turned back to her, "It's very simple! He's very thick-headed, a bit stupid at times, and is very careless as well!"

Belgium was shocked at what she heard.

Poor Romano was in the middle of all that. The small kingdom stood up on the table and grabbed a cookie from the middle of the table and glared at both of them.

"If both of you are going to be fighting like the queen and Spain are about to, then I'm leaving to be by myself!" Romano held the cookie in his mouth and kind of pulled himself off the table, awkwardly.

Mr. Netherlands and Belgium just stared at Romano. Again, they were worried and shocked as the boy went outside to the back of the estate.

"Wait! Romano!" Belgium called out, but Mr. Netherlands put his hand on her shoulder.

"D-Did we do the right thing?!" Fear looked at all of us. New memories poured in to fit the situation.

"I t-think so, Fear," Joy looked Disgust and Anger as they were silent.

"What do we do in the meantime?" I asked, distressed.

"Wait, I guess. There really isn't much we can do, huh?" Disgust broke his silence and he looked at Anger.

"Well, we could always bug the cattle that out back here in the farm area!" Anger pointed out with a naughty look on his face.

"Oh, those poor cows," I moaned.

Romano ran from the estate and to the small barn-like house and went in.

"It smells like poop that's been in fire all day!" Disgust looked sickened and pressed a button here and there.

Romano gagged, "This is worse than that wurst I had 10 years ago!"

He stared at the cow and bull tightly secured in the back. The cow and bull seemed to be friends or partners. Romano envied them. He had always seen grown-up spend a lot of time with other "special" ones.

"Hey, Mrs. Cow!" Romano called from below the cow's presence.

The cow seemed to notice him and "moo-ed."

Romano seemed overjoyed to find that the cow responded and wasn't fighting like everyone else was. The cow lowered its head to let the child pet it. Romano petted the cow with such affection.

"Joy, I think you're going overboard with the cow," Disgust pointed to the screen. Joy just laughed.

"Don't worry, having fun with a cow, is… fun!" Joy pulled a lever and moved a dial here and there even more.

"At least you're not fighting like everyone else is, Mrs. Cow," Romano let the cow go back to its position.

The boy gave the cow some feed from a bag nearby and walked over to the bull.

"Buongiorno, Mr. Bull!" Romano stared at the bull in curiosity. The large mammal grunted and ignored the kid overall.

Romano seemed offended, but moved on to other animals. The chickens and roosters were in a chicken coop and cawed at each other. Romano decided not to get involved. What else was there to do?

He looked at the big fields that were next to the small farm-like area. The tomato fields were almost ripe. He better tell Spain soon or the tomatoes might all fall to the ground and rot. Poor tomatoes.

"So… Should we tell someone about going into these vast tomato fields?" Joy asked.

"I-I think we should! We don't know what might happen!" Fear took a closer look at the tomato fields from Romano's point-of-view.

"I don't know. It reminds me of that cat we had that got lost in the fields and then we found it dead," I said quietly.

Headquarters was silent.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"How about we go in, stuff a few tomatoes into his mouth and then we leave? No problem in that, right?" Anger laughed with mischief on his side.

"And what if we see another dead animal in there?" Disgust didn't seem ready to see another dead thing.

"Uh… What if we stay on the side of the tomato fields and not in? We won't see any dead animals and not worrying about getting lost!" Joy suggested.

"Uh… Alright… Joy?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"You're so smart!"

"Thanks, Sadness!"

Romano quickly ran to one of the sides of the tomato field not facing the estate and the barn. The Sun was strong here, very strong. The young kingdom stuffed some tomatoes in his mouth and tried not to stain his clothing with tomato juice. Belgium was going to be so disappointed if she saw him like that.

Romano was so tired after eating all those tomatoes that he fell asleep by the fields.

All I remember was our little Romano being picked up by unfamiliar hands. I heard only a suave male voice with large thin hands and a grunt here and there. I think a few other men were there, too. I too, could only nap and hear everything.

"Ugh. This little kid is heavy for someone his size! What does this kid eat and do all day?"

"You could always steal a wheelbarrow and drag the kid!"

"I can't do that! Based on what I hear, Spain is looking for the kid! If he hears wheels, he's going to kill me and our friendship is ruined!"

"Then suck it up and carry the heavy kid!"

"SHHHH! Don't be so loud!"

"Sorry, but you're wasting time! Hurry! Hurry!"

* * *

Everyone in Headquarters heard the entire thing, too. Romano was still sleeping, but we weren't. Something was wrong. That wasn't Spain, was it?

"Should we wake him up?!" Disgust asked, too curious to ask what happened.

"I think we should, how about you guys?" Joy looked at Anger, Fear, and I.

"Uh… I don't know… I hope Romano's okay," I wanted to cry.

"I don't think we should, but we should!" Fear wasn't making any sense.

"Hmph… Do what you want! I don't care! We're probably kidnapped," Anger made his hypothesis clear.

Joy pressed the "wake up" button that hasn't been touched in a while and Romano was jolted awake.

The screen said awake, but it was still dark. Where was Romano anyway?

"Hey, Joy?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Since you're smart, do you know where he is?"

"Actually… I have no idea," Joy admitted.

"Oh, Romano! You're finally awake!" A tall blonde man in light blue came out from nowhere.

Light filled up the area to find that they were in a bedroom. Romano's green dress-like tunic was gone and replaced with a nightgown.

"France?! Where are my clothes? Did you undress me?! YOU CHILD CREEPER!" Romano was red with anger and stood up on the bed.

"Don't hurt me! I got one of my servants to do it!" France claimed.

"You're still a filthy pedophile…" Romano spat those words in the older man's face.

"I am not a pedophile, Romano! I don't find attraction with young children or countries! Who told you this anyway?" France was offended.

"Uh… England… He said you like to stalk little kids…" Romano felt a bit guilty, but he was still confused overall.

"England doesn't like me and you know that! Don't believe everything he says! If he doesn't like a person, he'll say crap about them to everyone!" France sighed and was disappointed with the child.

"What about the time you stalked me while I was going home to the Kingdom of Naples, huh?!" Romano tried to prove his point.

"M-My boss wanted me to! Don't blame it on me only!" France argued back.

"What about the weird faces you made?" Romano seemed awkward talking to France in the first place.

"Well, I was excited! I was finally going to get a bit of revenge against Austria and I would get more power with a new henchman!" France looked away, embarrassed. A short kid was telling him off.

"I still don't like you either way," Romano sat back down on the bed and sighed, "Is Spain going to get me later or what?"

"I hope not! You little brat! Don't say such things!" France looked disheartened.

* * *

A.N.: Okay. The disease is why Romano can't move properly at times and it's called Chorea. Poor thing. Ah, my heart. Okay, this was a weird chapter, forgive me. Oh no! France kidnapped him and other stuff also happens. In the next chapter, important stuff here and there is going to happen and it will transition Romano into being a teenager. Oh yeah, maybe the war being Spain and Netherlands will be covered over in the next chapter, but I don't know. It's like how I'm on the border of not adding Turkey into this. I also know that on Wikipedia, Romano and Veneziano really haven't met when they were kids, but in the very first episode you see Chibitalia painting with a poorly drawn Chibi Romano next to him holding fruit, so fuck Wikipedia. I really forgot the queen's name, but I was desperate. Oh yeah… Chubby Chibi Romano is thing I go by, but if you don't see it… then it'd fine because that's not a big part of the story… or is it? Honhonhonhonhonhon! Anyway, France isn't a rapist or a pedophile or anything of the source! Please don't think that. This part was to prove that he wasn't! Please understand!

 _Was Canada even born yet during this time? I wanted to see if I could add him or not._

 _ **You guys can tell me if you guys want the war with Netherlands and Spain and maybe Turkey!**_

 _ **Please review! I feel upset when people follow, but don't review! Please review! Our small, darling Romano needs it!**_


	5. Francia e Turchia!

A knock was on the door. It was a soft knock that only a small child could make.

"Papa?" A young blonde boy with a long curl coming from the top of his head opened the door.

"Oh! Canada! What's wrong?" France left the small Italian on the bed and went up to the lad.

"I had a nightmare," Canada was a bit shaken from it, too.

"If you want to, go talk to Romano over there and I'll come bring you tea to drink in a moment to calm you down. How about that?" France smiled.

"Oh, thank you! Yes, please!" Canada nodded and just looked up to man with this honor and affection that Romano could never imitate.

Canada walked up to Romano, "Bonjour! My name is Canada and I'm part of New France!"

Romano looked at Canada for a second and just had a neutral emotion overall. Actually, we didn't know what to do.

"Guys! Should we be nice to the kid? He's younger than us!" Joy seemed worried. Romano already had bad relationships with several countries already.

"I actually don't know. He doesn't stink and doesn't seem to be very overpowering towards us," Disgust made his point.

"Eh... I'll treat him nice, he isn't being stupid," Anger agreed.

Romano half smiled, awkwardly, "My name is Italia Romano. I represent the southern half of the Italian peninsula. New France is the part of the New World, right?" Romano greeted the Canadian, nervously.

"Oui! I'm really north of it, though! Is your house warmer than this place?" Canada seemed so cheerful, yet calm and collected.

"Actually, yes. It's kind of cold here, anyway," Romano held himself in the blankets he was in.

"How did you become one of France's underlings?" Canada asked, innocently. It was getting to Romano.

"Uh... Well, first tell me your relationship with France," Romano seemed nervous to say that he was kidnapped while Canada had so much admiration.

"He found me and took such great care of me! I kind of wish he was my real papa!" Canada held his hands in the air to emphasize this. A polar bear in white stood next to him, proudly.

It reminded Romano so much of his brother's innocence before he was taken away from him, "You probably won't believe me, but France kidnapped me from Spain," Romano claimed honestly.

"He really reminds me of Veneziano, I swear!" Anger commented.

"What? Are you being truthfully true?" Canada asked, surprised to hear this from the older child.

"Yes, I was in a tomato field and I fell asleep. I was taken by France while I was sleeping..." Romano hated to say that.

"No way!" Canada's shocked little face made Romano laugh a bit.

France came in with tea, "Here you go!" France handed a cup of tea towards Canada.

Canada thankfully took the cup, "Merci, papa!"

"Would you like some, Romano?" France asked, holding out a cup.

"I guess..." Romano took the cup and sipped it. There was something about tea he hated and liked. He couldn't put his finger on it.

Mid-cup, Canada asked this very question: "Can I sleep with Romano tonight?"

France was surprised, a innocent child with a very non-innocent, older child be okay together?

"Eh... If it's fine with Romano... then I guess it's alright..." France didn't like this decision very much.

"He's nicer than you, so I don't care!" Romano blew a raspberry at the oldest nation.

France still seemed offended.

"Do you think that Spain will be here tomorrow, though?" I asked, hopefully my question will be answered.

"I think so, Sadness," Fear reassured, "After all, you know how he is!"

"Right... He'll probably come early in the morning with Belgium and Mr. Netherlands with her waffles and his nice warm bed and other things!" Joy was thinking too positively.

"Or... It can like how France hunted us down before in a war..." I muttered.

"Uh... Okay..." Joy didn't want to go there apparently.

Canada hopped in the same bed as Romano and brought over his bear.

"What's that bear's name anyway?" Romano asked.

"Uh... Kumajira? Kurojiro? Uh..." Canada seemed confused.

"It's Kumajiro, whatever your name is," the polar bear spoke back.

"It talks!" Romano pinched his cheek to see if this was a dream.

France walked out of the room with the teacups and hoped for the best.

Romano soon fell asleep with a smaller child next to him. If only it was his brother.

* * *

I was left to watch the dreams again tonight. There was actually a dream awaiting tonight.

"Hey, Romano?" Veneziano pulled on Romano' sleeve.

"Yeah? What do ya want now? I don't have time for this!" Romano pulled away.

"My chest hurts!" Veneziano pulled on Romano's sleeve even more.

They were adults and he was finishing work for some boss or something.

"Why?" Romano had no idea.

"How could you forget what happened yesterday?" Veneziano sighed and took a deep breath.

"Yesterday? What happened yesterday?" Romano asked, worried.

"I forgot to take my medicine and I almost had a heart attack again!" Veneziano clutched Romano's entire sleeve now.

"Did you take it today?" Romano asked, trying to support his brother's weight on himself.

"I ran out two days ago!" Veneziano was tensing up.

"Why didn't you get more then?" Romano seemed more worried than angry.

"I forgot to! Romano! R-Romano! I think I'm going through another one today! Call the hospital! Quickly!" Veneziano's voice got softer and softer.

"Shut it! Idiot! Save your breath! I'll go call!" Romano took out his cell phone and called the emergency number and waited for them to pick up, "Hello? Help, my brother is having a heart attack!"

"We'll bring medics right over there right now!" Said the other person on the line.

"Grazie!" Romano hanged up and sat his brother in a chair, "Stay calm!"

When he looked at his brother, he was already gone.

"Veneziano? Veneziano?! Answer me! Hey! Get up! V-Veneziano?" Tears were already coming out of his hazel eyes, "Y-You can't be dead! Hey! You're the only family I have left! Please don't leave me alone like everyone else did. You're just like everyone else!"

I sat there and cried loudly, "R-Romano!" I couldn't take it anymore and I woke Romano up.

Everyone else woke up, too.

"Hey, what's the big idea? I was tired!" Anger shouted.

Disgust sighed, "I need beauty sleep to stay handsome."

"What happened?" Joy and Fear asked at the same time.

"Romano just had once of the saddest nightmares of all time," I cried.

"Could this nightmare be of ill omen?!" Fear was freaking out.

"I hope not!" I cried and poured all my tears out.

Romano woke up, tears staining his face. He sat up to find Canada sleeping and hugging Kumajiro. Romano sat there and cried even more. He was worried now. He wanted to see Spain as quickly as possible.

* * *

Morning was bright as Romano couldn't sleep. Canada woke up with Kumajiro licking his face.

"Good morning, Romano! How are you today?" Canada asked.

"I feel tired, but good, thank you for asking," Romano didn't have the heart to tell him the truth.

The two children suddenly heard loud fighting and arguing from another part of the house.

"Someone else is in the parlor downstairs and fighting with Papa!" Canada was wide-eyed.

"Could it be Spain?" Romano asked.

"Who's that?" Canada asked.

"My real boss. The Spanish Empire. He can be a real pain in the ass sometimes, but he can be a good person at times. He feeds me, I do nothing all day, I play around all I want, and stuff. He can be bossy, too. I can't move my arms and legs correctly sometimes and he still expects me to sweep!" Romano pouted.

"I recommend you change and go see what's going on down there! I'll go down with you!" Canada seemed to be helpful.

"Hey, you guys think we should go down there?" Fear asked.

"If we can get to Spain as quickly as possible, we can go home!" Joy was so happy, "Let's do it!"

Romano quickly got out of the bed and found his clothes, folded nearby. He removed his clothes as Canada did the same. They both changed where they both couldn't see each other. Kumajiro had Canada's normal clothing for some weird reason.

Romano laid the nightgown on the bed and ran downstairs to find out that it was Spain and Netherlands fighting France off. "Give me back my gordito tomate! He is mine and only mine!" Spain was full blown mad. He looked like Mr. Bull when he was mad at the matador.

"Honhonhon! I don't think so, Spain!" France was determined.

Canada had followed Romano downstairs and was scared.

When two world powers meet up against each other, the wind picks up a bit, even if there is no moving air in the room.

"Hey, jerk face Spain! Just take me home, dammit!" Romano yelled from the staircase. He was too scared to move forward. Kumajiro protected Canada, just in case something went wrong.

"See that? Even my henchman wants me to take him home to Papi! Si?" Spain was using evidence in an exaggerated form.

"I don't call you 'Papi,' idiot!" Romano called out from afar.

Anger had to press on the annoyance button.

Mr. Netherlands walked behind Spain and went up to Romano, "Let's go back to my sister Belgium. She has waffles in the estate!"

France was too busy with Spain to notice Mr. Netherlands.

"Hey, kid," Mr. Netherlands got the attention of Canada, "Here."

The thing Mr. Netherlands gave him was a tulip.

Canada looked so happy, "Thank you, Mister!"

Mr. Netherlands nodded and picked up Romano and walked past Spain outside.

Spain and France argued for some time.

"What just happened?" Anger asked.

"I don't know!" Disgust was confused, "What kind of a rescue was that?!"

"A lame one!" Anger answered.

There was a carriage outside and Mr. Netherlands opened the door for the child. Romano walked in and sat down. Mr. Netherlands followed and sighed.

"Give them time and Spain will be coming out here," Mr. Netherlands stated.

Romano nodded, simply.

In less than 2 minutes, Spain was already out and inside the stage coach.

"Mi hijo lindo!" Spain hugged Romano, tightly.

"Let me go!" Romano didn't even have enough energy to push him away.

"You're so cute! I'm glad to have a henchman like you!" Spain smiled. He had changed over these years, hadn't he?

"Fuck you, too, boss!" Anger flipped the bird on him.

On the way back to the estate, Romano fell asleep. In my opinion, he needed it.

* * *

Romano soon woke up again as the carriage was at a halt. "Hmm?" he blinked.

"Romano! Go and hide under the seat! It's Turkey and he's here to take you!" Spain casually pushed Romano to the stage coach's floor and Romano followed his orders.

"What's going to happen?" Fear was again, freaking out.

"I don't know, but he better not touch Romano!" Anger look irritated and I couldn't blame him.

"We can only hope for the best…" Joy was losing his hope, too.

Turkey knocked on the stage coach's door, "Where is the little Romano?"

"He's back at the estate!" Spain lied. He wasn't too good at it, either.

"Well, you're crazy, because I smell him in there!" Turkey smiled awkwardly, "He's smells better than your lame coffee!"

Spain was horrified. Mr. Netherlands had an idea.

"Hey, bagel head. Have you tried my sister's waffles?" Mr. Netherlands' idea better be good.

"Who's your sister, huh?" Turkey asked.

"Belgium. Because you need to Bel-Jump!" Mr. Netherlands blew on his finger whistle and Mr. Bull came this way.

Mr. Bull had a dumb cow bell for some dumb reason only Spain knows. I don't know, really.

"AHHHHH!" Mr. Bull chased around Turkey for a good long time and the stage coach went on forwards to Spain.

* * *

The sky was dark and started to rain. The rain was nice to have, but it might ruin the ripe tomatoes we could've used to sell.

The carriage made a stop in front of the estate and everyone got off. Soon to follow, Mr. Bull came running this way. Romano went inside to be greeted by Belgium.

"Hello, Romano! Are you alright? Did you get hurt anywhere?" she walked up to the child.

"No, thank you very much for asking, Belgium!" Romano blushed.

"Guys, does it seem to be hotter every time we talk to Belgium?" Anger asked.

"You know what that means, right?" I asked him.

"Yes, now shut up!" He looked embarrassed.

"I have waffles for you, Spain, and Big Brother when they come inside. Would you like one now?" she smiled.

"Oh! Yes, please!" Romano, still blushing, nodded.

Belgium led the way to the kitchen where some warm, fluffy waffles were at. Romano followed and sat down at the only table in the kitchen. She served him some waffles and he ate them, thankfully. Soon, Spain and Mr. Netherlands came in and also ate waffles, but Mr. Netherlands took the waffles in another room to eat.

The night was long and tiring as Romano walked into his bed room. It was cold because of the rain and the fire place wasn't lit up, yet. Romano changed into his nightgown and carried his pillow out the room.

"I guess this is where we make our non-hating visit," Joy stated. Everyone gathered at the screen as we watched Romano make his way to Spain's room.

He made quiet steps down the hallway. Spain could be heard talking to himself about how tiring everything is. Romano headed to the closed door and listened to what Spain was saying.

"Oh, Dio mío. What's going to happen now? I hope the other countries will stop going after Romano. I wish we could all just come to my house and have some churros or something instead. I have a feeling that it will happen one day. I wish it was sooner or later," Spain sighed and his footsteps walked over to his bed, Romano supposed based on the sound.

Romano walked in and was silent. He walked and hopped onto Spain's bed and didn't say a words while hugging the pillow in his arms.

"How do we do this?" Anger asked.

"Uh… I'll take it from here," Fear walked up to the control panel and just pressed random buttons.

"Fear, do you know what you're doing?" Joy asked, nervously put a hand on his shoulder.

"No, that's why I decided to take the risk!" Fear usually never took chances.

Fear stopped, "I think I went too far…" It was at that moment we were all speechless.

Romano blushed furiously as he buried his face into the pillow, "Thank you!"

"Qué? What did you say, Romano?" Spain leaned in closer to Romano.

Romano only lifted his head slightly from the pillow, allowing his mouth to be clear, "I said, 'Thank you!' Can't you stop being so stupid with your thick-headedness. Be grateful that I even came in here to say that! Or even say it at all! You stupid idiot!"

"My underling does have a heart! How sweet of you to come here! You're welcome, hijo!" Spain ruffled his hair and made his way to Romano's sensitive part. The curl.

Spain yanked on it with not much force. Red lights in headquarters were flashing on and off.

"He's pulled Romano's sensitive part! Hurry! Do something!" I cried.

Anger quickly pulled out a drawer from the side of the control panel and hit a large button that was in it. It was the "ultimate head-butt" button. Romano quickly dropped the pillow and hit Spain in the stomach, directly.

"CHIGI! DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Romano just hit Spain with very non-hurting punches after that.

I think we have Spain's internal organs damaged.

* * *

The next morning, Spain received a letter from that bastard, Austria. Spain was sitting at the dining room table, eating bread with some type of jam. Romano was eating more fluffy waffles.

"What do you think the letter is about, Joy?" I asked. Joy stared at the screen for a good moment or two.

"Since they're married I guess they're writing about politics," Joy seemed interested, yet not.

"Romano?" Spain looked up from the letter for once.

"Si?" Romano looked up to him with fear in his eyes and a mouth full of waffle. Maybe it was to thanks to Fear and how he prepared for the worst.

"The Holy Roman Empire has recently collapsed in battle against France and Italy is trying to cope with it. In with trying to cope with his disappearance, he hit puberty. He also called me a fool," Spain had a look of serious confusion.

Everyone in headquarters was shocked.

"WAIT WHAT?! I DIDN'T PREPARE FOR THIS!" Fear was running around and throwing papers everywhere.

I was more concerned about how Veneziano hit puberty without us. I cried and wailed loudly. Why must life be so cruel?!

Romano was so shocked that he started to choke on his waffle. He grabbed the glass of milk that was nearby and drank it down to help push the waffle down to his throat. He coughed while doing this.

"R-Romano? Are you okay?" Spain ran to Romano's side.

Romano coughed a few more times and hit his chest a few times also. Romano took several deep breaths and sighed.

"Si, I'm fine," Romano started to raise his voice, "-AND WHAT KIND OF NEWS IS THAT?!"

"I thought it was important to tell you this! Anyway, this reminds me of that time when you tried eating raw cinnamon," Spain still seemed worried.

"Don't bring that up! What are you saying? It's stupid to say that, so don't!" Romano pouted, "Can't you see this is important! It's all your damn fault!"

"How is it my fault?!" Spain was astonished and looked at Romano.

Romano was making weird noises now, "Uh… Y-You-" He couldn't finish his sentence.

Anger was getting frustrated, "What's with this guy? Seriously?!"

Spain sighed. This would be a long day. Maybe I can ask Joy to live up to what his name means.

It was around 12 o'clock and Spain was eating in the kitchen instead of the dining room. France walked in, took a seat, and served himself to his liking.

"France? What are you doing here?" Spain looked confused.

"Well, you're cuisine is second to mine!" France responded, taking a bite here and there.

Romano sighed and looked at the door France came from. It was the back door where Romano left to go to the farm. France didn't seem to have the intent of stealing Romano, but really just to eat and talk to Spain as close friends.

"Shut up, all you guys do is talk about your bosses and your stupid love for food! I-It's useless!" Romano suddenly remembered who he was talking to when he finished.

"I thought you loved eating," France and Spain both said at once.

Anger seemed offended, "How dare they?!"

Joy tried pulling Anger back from the controls, "Hold on, big boy! Just let it go! Nothing really bad can come from it, right?"

"But still! These people don't know what they're talking about! Am I right, or what?" Anger argued back.

"But what about the smell of the guy? Doesn't that bother any of you? That's the real problem here, too, you know!" Disgust dragged this thought in Romano's head.

Our poor Romano wanted to gag at the familiar scent of a friend and kidnapper. When Romano was younger, he actually was in a few conversations with the man. Well, teenager, at the time. He was the one who told him about sexual acts in the first place. Romano hadn't been so embarrassed talking about it and felt violated talking about such "sinful" things.

"Hmph!" Romano walked out of the kitchen with a dignity that Disgust pulled off well.

Right when Romano left, a certain Prussian came in with a energetic attitude, but something was off about his aura and this dragged Romano back in to see what he had to say.

"So, what's for lunch?" Prussia gladly took a seat next to Spain.

Spain smiled, "I saved up for this meal and it's paella!" His smile had too many sparkles coming from it.

"What if something really depressing happens and Spain never smiles in the next 20 years?" I asked.

Everyone looked at me in shock and confusion. Fear spoke up, "Even if we just 'dislike' Spain, isn't that a bit much?"

"Sorry, just saying…" I looked back at the screen. Prussia was using a half-hearted smile. "He's one of Germania's oldest grandsons, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, but he seems different from him. Romano always wanted to fight him, right?" Disgust hadn't seen the entire story yet.

"Our Romano was too scared to fight him, though," Fear commented.

Disgust sighed, "I knew it."

"It's kind of depressing that the Holy Roman Empire dissolved, right?" Prussia was blunt.

The room suddenly lost volume and its tone.

France spoke up, "Well, you might have to just believe in it and see what comes out of it. No one can live in the past forever. I did hear that all the German states need to unify, is that true?"

The Prussian looked to the side, "Ja. They want to unify to make German Confederation. Austria and I are fighting for the chance to raise the child, German Confederation, if he exists and unifies. He might take the body of the Holy Roman Empire and I think that it might be true. I'm going to put my heart and soul to it! The Holy Roman Empire is currently lecturing all the German states at the moment, I wanted to see you guys together. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Now that you mention it, you're right!" Spain sat for a second, thinking.

Romano walked to the door and hid behind the edge of it.

"Oh, it's Ita-chen's older brother! Hallo!" Prussia noticed Romano.

Our Romano started to make some kind of nervous sound every time he was around someone who was being nice, but he was uncomfortable with.

Spain sighed, "Don't worry about it, he's always like that."

France nodded, "Oh yes, he is."

A few more years passed and Mr. Netherlands was no longer living at the Spanish Estate. Poor Belgium was crying her eyes out, yet she knew it would happen the entire time

All of the countries in the estate were meeting in Spain's work room where he would help plan attacks and fill out paper work. Belgium and Romano sat next to each other at one side of Spain's desk. Spain sat in his private chair on the other side of them.

"Beinvenido. I wanted to say that I am very proud of both of you being here. It truly means a lot to me. Thank you very much! That is all!" Spain smiled and blinked awkwardly.

Romano looked at Spain in confusion. Anger sighed, "Really? That is all he called us up here for?"

"Spain, is something troubling you?" Belgium seemed a bit worried.

"Of course, not."

"Alright then," Belgium excused herself, hesitantly.

Romano sat in the chair he was seated in more awkwardly then before, "Hey, Spain."

"Hmm? ¿Qué te está molestando?" Spain seemed to be willing to answer to his demand.

"Listen! All of you!" Anger got our attention.

"What is it, Anger?" I asked.

"It better not be one of your naughty ideas. You know where those go," Joy sighed. He seemed tired of all this fiasco and drama.

"What if we… talk about independence?" Anger suggested.

Disgust sighed, "Remember the last time we asked about that? I know Romano is an adolescent now, but… Spain… You know what I mean!"

Indeed, Romano was a new adolescent and it still hadn't been too long ago that he was still a child. Only about 2 years ago he turned into an adolescent. It hadn't been easy with all this new responsibility, but Spain knew what he was doing as a guardian… I hope…

"Now, we all trust Spain and treat him like a father figure, but something still wasn't right about all of this," Fear was reluctant towards Spain's tone and attitude.

"How about we ask and see if we actually hoped for the worst," I said.

"Hey… When do you think I can have independence?" Romano blushed slightly, and sank in his chair a bit.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. This is exactly what I didn't want to hear today, Romano," Spain glared a bit at the teen.

Romano hated Spain's glares. They were less scary then Sweden's glares, but they were coming from a usually nice man who had a lot of patience. It was sadly nerve wreaking.

"Ack!" Fear pressed on the "nervous" button several times.

"I'll be strong enough very soon! Just you wait, Españññña!" Romano stuck his tongue out at the Spaniard, "I g-get it. I'm not too strong, but I will be very soon and you know that!"

Spain was silent the entire time as Romano left the room to do what he wanted.

"Did we do the right thing? I asked.

"I don't know, but we finally told off the Spanish idiot!" Anger seemed relieved.

Disgust sighed, "If we think like an adult, then maybe he'll treat us better!"

"What if it doesn't work whatsoever, huh?" Fear projected.

"Then we'll try again and again until he believes our Romano!" Joy declared.

Maybe proving Spain wrong for once will actually work!

* * *

A.N.: Okay, this was also a weird chapter. I really was looking forward into adding Canada and a very nice reviewer kind of convinced me! Thanks! It took up a lot of the space I was going to use in this chapter, so that's why I made the chapter longer. I went on Wikipedia for information about Canada and I'm very sorry if this wasn't too accurate. Most of this story isn't even accurate and I tried… Well, actually, I'm not going upon canon stuff too much. Currently, I'm trying to. When did Belgium even leave Spain anyway? That's important because… reasons… She got independence from Netherlands, so... Romano is actually getting more involved and that's pretty much where he just gets annoyed with people most of the time, so he doesn't really use most of his emotions that much anymore. That doesn't mean he stopped using them, though. I'm planning on taking this story up to Romano in modern times, so from the unification to modern times becomes an emotional roller coaster for him. I plan on covering Romano's independence, unification, I might add Romano going to America, the World Wars, and then Modern times. All those topics might be a chapter on its own. I also might make half a chapter about Romano and Veneziano's relationship about the unification. I also might go into Veneziano's emotions in that chapter, too. Veneziano technically hit puberty before Romano did, so I wanted to add that in to mix it up. Romano knows Sweden because he scared the crap out of him when he was fighting a cat in the Oyabun Drama CD. I might've referenced the CD a lot. This entire story has plot holes when it comes to what happens in canon, so I really truly apologize for that. I wanted to add more, but it would change canon completely… so I chose not to do much with stuff that was canon. I still did anyway. The heart attack thing was going to be foreshadow of an upcoming chapter. Get excited, I guess. My Author's note is pretty long and I apologize for that, too. I guess?

 _ **Please review! It gives me a reason for even writing a story about Romano's life and emotions. I'm starting to lose hope here.**_


	6. Gatti e Arte

The Sun was bright and Romano was getting frustrated with what he was doing.

"All he does now is study the crap that Spain gave him!" Anger's face wrinkled up to see the book in Romano's arms.

"Well, remember what Spain said?" Joy perked up, "Girls like guys who are smart! Very smart!"

"I guess they do, but this is very boring. Don't you think?" Disgust sighed and looked around for something.

I stared at Romano's book filled with "dumb" knowledge. Maybe it will be useful, maybe not. Most likely not.

I turned to Disgust, "What are you looking for anyway?"

"A memory to get Romano distracted from this horrible stuff. Anger's supposed to do it, but he's too busy setting his head on fire," Disgust picked up some related memory and brought it up to Romano's current thought track.

Romano just folded a page in the book and closed it.

"Dammit! I hate this! I'm tired and I want to go to sleep! I skipped my siesta for this! Spain gets to sleep and I can't?!" Romano banged his head on the table several times.

He whined for 10 minutes straight and sighed when nothing happened.

"I wonder what Veneziano is doing..." he sat back in the chair he was in and thought for a long time then he made the conclusion of something probably stupid.

Spain walked in and yawned, "Romano, are you studying like you're supposed to?"

"Maybe..." Romano banged his head against the wooden table again.

"Don't bang your head against the table! It hurts, hijo!" Spain walked closer to Romano.

"I had to skip my siesta for this! That sucks!" Romano spoke from the table.

"Sacrifices have to be made when it comes to knowledge!" Spain lifted up his finger.

"I rather make a sacrifice for God than this crap for all I know!" Romano lifted his head and turned to glare at Spain.

"Then, offer your studying to God!" Spain laughed, "It's simple really!"

"Oh, shut up!" Romano punched Spain's shoulder.

Spain flinched a little, "That hurts, you know?"

Romano scoffed, "Pfft- I know that, idiota!"

Spain sighed, "For the punishment of your laziness to study, you must speak perfect Spanish until Sunday! Today's Monday!"

"What?! Okay, now that's torture!" Romano complained to Spain and wanted to punch him again.

"That isn't anything compared to the other colonies, hmm?" Spain laughed grimly.

Romano gulped and turned away, "Fine."

Fear stared at Spain. Belgium and Netherlands told Romano what happened when Spain went to New World when Spain wasn't there when he was younger.

"Uh... Guys... Do you think w-we should behave?!" Fear was getting more and more worried. He was sweating buckets and started to bite his nails.

"I don't know," I admitted, "I think we should..."

Joy sighed, "I dunno... I guess... We could play with that cat out in Spanish, right?"

I started to cry in Spanish, "I don't want to!"

"Too bad, he has to!" Anger spat his statement on my tears.

"My cute little Spanish speaking henchman is cute, right?" Spain ruffled Romano's hair.

"Si, por supuesto, España," Romano brushed his hand off and rolled his eyes towards the closed book, "Oi. Do you have books on the large bodies of water you sail on? That sounds more interesting that the freaking economy of your stupid kingdom."

"Si, but I want you to memorize the book on economy. You need that more than ocean facts," Spain stated, sighing.

"Why?!" Romano hated this treatment.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You're a kingdom, hijo. I'm only helping you in the future when you're probably going to live on your own," Spain sighed and put a hand on the nation's shoulder.

"When is that time?" Romano asked, brushing Spain's hand off again.

"Um... Later on..." Spain had nervousness in his voice, "You'll find out sooner or later..."

"Whatever. Can you leave me alone, so I can find the book?" Romano happened to be studying in the library.

"But you need to finish memorizing the economy book!" Spain was starting to get crossed.

"Shut it. I've been speaking Spanish the entire time, right? That should be enough for you, right? Now go away!" Romano punched him again.

"Okay! Okay! I get it! I'll leave now! I'll quiz you on the book early Thursday!" Spain was starting to walk out the door.

Romano sighed.

"Guys, maybe we can sneak out and play with that cat again!" Anger was getting ideas.

"I don't know, let's just do as we said! Spain could be going outside for all we know!" Fear wasn't liking the idea of disobeying Spain.

"How about we take the cat back into this room! Spain keeps a cat that acts like him in his room, then why can't we?" Joy was agreeing with Anger for once.

"I dunno, you guys..." I was worried, "Maybe we can get Spain to let us have the cat inside!"

"That's a great idea, Sadness!" Joy was elevated.

"I don't care. That cat better not piss on us while we hold it," Disgust turned more green thinking about the scene.

Romano quietly walked out of the library to find Spain, "Oi! Spain! Where are you?!"

"I'm outside, Roma!" Spain shouted from the back door.

Romano quickly made his way downstairs and made his way to the kitchen where Spain could be seen as the back door was open.

"Spain... I wanted to ask you something," Romano looked away blushing, as we emotions called it.

"Why does he always do that?!" Anger seemed annoyed at that quirk Romano had.

"What is it?" Spain was about to head his way to the tomato fields.

Romano saw the cat nearby and picked it up, "C-Can I keep this cat inside as a pet?"

Spain was surprised at the sudden request, "If you can handle the responsibility with it, then the cat's all yours! Hey, wait a minute. Didn't that cat come with you when you came to live with me?"

"Uh... I don't know. I didn't even know I had a cat that stalked me ever since that century," Romano started to mess with cat, "Ha! Stupid cat is under my command of the Sicilian Empire!"

Spain laughed, seeing Romano pay lots of attention to cat is what probably made him laugh, "That cat is probably one of the special cats, it probably comes from your land."

"Um... What the Hell is a special cat?" Romano questioned.

"Well, you know how you've been living for a very long time?" Spain stared at the cat, "That cat is also tied to your land as you. I heard they're the only thing that can keep a country not lonely in times of need. Well, that's what I heard. Maybe that's why it's not an adult cat yet. He also has that curl of yours!"

"Hmph. That curl bull crap is stupid. Don't mention it! I mean it!" Romano hugged the cat, who struggled.

Romano brought the cat inside and ignored everything else the Spaniard said to him.

"Well, we own a cat now!" Joy laughed at the sight.

"It'll probably die off somewhere since we're always told how irresponsible Romano is," I said.

"Wow. T-That's a positive thing to say," Disgust shrugged and his voice had a bit of sarcasm in it.

Romano started to pet the cat and let it go to the floor. Another larger cat walked in. It was Spain's cat. It walked up to Romano's cat and apparently stated its greetings. Romano's cat started turning red and turned away from Spain's cat.

"Hey, Francisco! Get away from my new cat!" Romano shouted at Spain's cat. Romano was currently trying to get milk for the new cat. Spain's cat wasn't helping.

Romano put some milk in a small bowl and put it on the floor for the kitten. The kitten went up to the milk and started to drink it. Francisco stared awkwardly at Romano's new kitten.

"Uh, Francisco. You're scaring him!" Romano sweat dropped.

Fear looked a bit concerned, "Uh... That large cat, though..."

Romano picked up Francisco and threw him at Spain, who, was still at the door, "You're cat is scaring my cat!"

Spain caught the larger cat perfectly, "Ah! Oh, Francisco!" Sooner or later, Spain was giving Romano the same look.

"Ack!" Romano shut the back door in Spain's face and went back to the kitten.

"What am I going to name you? Eh... How about Marcelino? I got a letter from my stupid little brother telling me something about naming his cat Gino, so I wanted to make you sound cooler than Gino. Gino sounds dorky," Romano petted the cat while drinking the milk. The kitten was getting annoyed with the petting.

"This cat feels pretty nice, but my question is... Why a cat? At least it isn't a chicken or a rooster with an attitude," Disgust looked confused.

Fear quickly looked through the memories and pulled something up, "It reminds me of one time with all the chickens in that hen house when he was younger!" Fear held it up, so Romano could see.

"Hmm..." Romano looked at the kitten who finish the milk. It sneezed and Romano gave in the cuteness and blushed for caring.

"Marcelino! Follow me!" Romano stood up from his position on the floor and went back to the library, waiting to see if the kitten followed. Surely enough, he did.

Romano sat down at the table he was at earlier and continued reading the book on the Spanish economy. With a cat by his side, he didn't feel so bad about reading how much the economy went down after a specific year.

"Hey, Marcelino... Did I come to Spain's estate in this year?" Romano showed him the book and pointed to a few numbers in the book.

"You know the kitten isn't going to answer that, right?" Anger sighed.

Joy laughed, "You never know, Anger."

The cat nodded while putting his paw on the page.

Romano angrily stated at the page and was getting frustrated. Anger was about to blow a gasket after he got the realization. He pulled down two levers at the same time while his head caught on fire.

Romano shouted at the top of his lungs, "SPAIN! COME OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

A bunch of loud, thumping footsteps at a fast pace made Spain appear, "¿Qué pasó, mi hijo lindo?"

"W-Why d-did you m-make me read t-this book?" Romano was tearing up and stuttering.

I had also realized what happened and what the book was saying, but I didn't understand why Spain really wanted us to read this book in particular. I pressed a few controls there and I started to whimper slightly.

Spain noticed the page he was on, "I haven't actually read the book, so I have no idea why you're crying!"

Romano closed the book and sighed, "You swear everything in this book is true, no?"

Spain looked at Romano with sympathetic eyes, "Just remember that I wasn't the one who wrote these books."

With that, Spain left. Everyone stared at the screen and turned away at the same time. What could Boss be saying?

"So... It was really all my fault, huh?" Romano noticed that Spain wasn't nearby and cried into the book, "I knew I caused part of it, but I didn't know I started it!"

I held the controls tightly in my hands. I quietly reminded Romano about that time when he was going home for 3 days. Was our darling Romano really the cause of all the troubles? That's a big burden to carry on such small shoulders like his.

The kitten walked up to Romano and rubbed his head against the nation.

"Marcelino? T-Thank you," Romano was drying his tears off, "At least you aren't like that stupid bird."

"Meow!" The cat seemed to be turning red and faced another direction.

"Fuck this book! I'm not going to read this piece of shit!" Romano ran to the fireplace and set the book on fire. He quickly threw the book that was on fire out the window and it hit Spain, on the head.

"Oi! Romano! What's the big idea? Throwing books at your boss?! Apologize!" Spain yelled from before.

"Fine!" Romano still held the guilt from before, "I'm sorry! Bye!"

Romano quickly closed the windows and stared at the library's contents from his position.

"Um... What now?" Romano sighed from the frustration of the book, "I get I'll forget about it, then."

It was around morning during the time Romano read that book. Soon it was noon. Romano has paced around the room at least ten times. I think even Marcelino thinks so.

"We can't really do anything until lunch time and when Spain goes to his office. He's gone several times to the New World, then why hasn't he gone again? It's been one or two years or so!" Romano ranted.

Anger sighed while thinking about the entire thing.

"Since his disease is starting to die off, why doesn't he draw or something?" Disgust asked.

"The thing is, Disgust, Romano will only lower his self-esteem if he does. Remember?" Joy replied, sadly.

"Then, how about we just try, at least?" Fear looked at Disgust and Joy, "Based on what I see, Romano will probably get lots of compliments from around him. Just watch!"

And so, we sent Romano to fetch a canvas and paint from a basement Spain never went into anymore.

The basement could be entered by the kitchen area and so he went. The entrance was dark and until Romano lit up a candle he had with him. The area was filled with dust. Spiders and other weird bugs came from nowhere.

"Shit! Bugs!" Romano quickly looked around passed all the old weapons for the canvases and paint.

He saw an easel and a blank canvas next to Spain's majestic axe. Spain said not to touch it. People might get hurt. Romano went around the axe and picked the large art supplies. He set them near the exit and sighed as he saw light from the kitchen fill the room. Romano stared back at the lightened room, "This room should be cleaned, dammit."

Marcelino had waited for Romano at the door.

"Hey. I think I have good paint in my room Belgium gave me not too long ago! Let's go, Marcelino!" Romano dragged the art utensils up the stairs and dragged them to his room.

Marcelino stared at Romano at work as Romano was cleaning the dust off the canvases.

"Meow!" The cat looked up at the 'tall' easel.

Romano moved the trash on his floor away from the easel.

"I need to get Spain to clean my room again. I could never do it on my own, dammit. I really hate saying that!" Romano grunted as he looked at the set up easel.

"This is stupid! That is stupid! Why is there a squirrel that always messes up this room?! It's not us, he tells the boss!" Anger was getting impatient.

"I think that we're not going to get anywhere with Anger getting frustrated over the dirty room," I muttered.

"Hey! Don't be like that! Both of you! Let's give our heart out on this painting!" Joy moved Anger aside and glared at me, "Stop having such negative thoughts!"

"Sorry..." I looked away, turning to the screen.

Romano looked up and down the room for the paints. He soon found them under the bed. He pulled them out and sneezed.

"Damn! There's too much dust in this room, too!" Anger sighed and looked like he was about to sneeze himself.

"What shall he paint now?" Disgust asked.

"How about a landscape?" Joy suggested.

"I don't know about that. Remember the last time we painted a landscape?" I mumbled.

"That was a disaster!" Fear cried out, "How about something with less bad memories?!"

"How about that time Romano made churros with Spain! That was nice!" Joy brought up.

"What about the raw cinnamon?" I pointed out.

Joy sighed, "How about the idea that we were having fun with Spain and Belgium?"

"T-That sounds nice, I guess!" I looked back at the screen as Joy took control for once.

Romano got the work after he set his paints in a specific fashion.

I walked around headquarters looking for a memory to share with Romano.

The first and only time Grandpa showed us how to set art supplies up! Once I found it, I shared it with our Romano as I saw him smile. It was a good feeling, but it was probably something, I personally, shouldn't have done.

"That was nice of you to do, Sadness!" Disgust pointed out.

"It was nothing!" I proclaimed as I sat back down, watching Joy do his thing.

Romano painted for a long time as the room he was in was too quiet for Spain to be comfortable. He walked in to find Romano working hard on the painting.

"That's amazing, Romano! Wait, isn't that from when you were the cutest gordito tomate?" Spain was fangirling when he thought of the idea.

"I'm still cute, bastard. Shut up, I'm busy!" Romano glared at Spain for a second and continued to paint.

Spain stared at Romano move the paint brush, but Romano quickly stopped.

"C-Can you not?" Romano shouted.

"Not do what?" Spain asked.

"Stare at me while I'm painting! It's unsettling, you bastard!" Romano blushed.

I noticed Anger banging at a few buttons here and there while Joy was still painting with Romano.

"Fine! Fine! Dinner's ready if you want some! It's beef and chicken with my Spanish rice!" Spain walked to the door.

"Save me some, okay? I'll be right there soon!" Romano watched as Spain left the room. He quickly covered his paints and fixed himself from all the dust and very small droplets of paint here and there. He should've worn an apron.

It didn't matter anymore as Romano just ran to the kitchen downstairs.

He looked at the kitchen as he saw Spain placing food on a second plate. Romano looked at Spain quietly and sat down at the only table in the kitchen.

"Can I eat here instead of the dining room? I'm going to eat quickly so I can finish that painting," Romano awaited an answer.

"Sure, I guess. I was hoping to eat with you today, though," Spain sighed and looked disheartened.

"Well, whatever. It's not like I care. Hurry up and serve me!" Romano pushed his words at Spain.

Spain finished putting the food on Romano's plate and passed it to him. Spain gave Romano a fork and Romano went on his way to cleaning the plate.

"Hey, about your painting..." Spain nervously smiled.

Romano swallowed the current amount of food on his fork and stared at Spain, "What about it, huh?!"

We all looked at each other. Fear looked at me, "What do you think he's going to say?"

"I don't know! Don't ask me!" I cried.

"It's probably going to be about how awful it is!" Disgust sighed.

Anger glared at him, "It better not be! If it is, it was a waste of good time!"

Joy's smile seemed forced, "Hey, let's just hope for the best."

"What made you think of painting that scene from a long time ago?" Spain seemed interested in Romano's thoughts.

Romano sighed, "I don't know! The voices inside my head?"

Spain laughed, "Oh really, now?"

"Yeah, let me finish eating. If you're going to say something about my art, then say a compliment or how bad it is," Romano took another bite from the food on his plate.

"Alright then. I'll go eat by myself in the dining room," Spain picked up his plate and walked in the next room over.

Romano quickly finished eating and gave the left overs to Marcelino, who, had been next to Romano's leg the entire time.

Romano walked up the stairs back to his room and looked at the painting. All he needed to do was sign it. He uncovered one of the paints and pulled out a clean paint brush. He dipped in the brush in the paints and wrote his "human name" onto the art piece.

"Glad that's over! Now he go to sleep and be showered with compliments tomorrow!" Anger laughed and stared at the artwork in awe.

Joy sighed, "That was good amount of time spent on that. I really do hope people like it."

Disgust nodded, "Based on how cool it is, people will just have to stop and say how awesome it is."

"Can we not give this to anyone? Can Romano keep this? You know, for the future?" Fear asked.

"I think so. If it doesn't get destroyed, then yes," I answered.

Romano covered the open paint and placed the paintbrush aside. He looked out his window only to find that the Sun had already set and many candles and lanterns were on. Romano changed into his night garments, said a prayer, and went to bed.

As it was Joy's turn to watch the dreams, I headed off to my own bed. Maybe tomorrow morning won't be so bad like it was in the late morning today.

The next day, Romano woke up to a headache. We had been hearing Spain talking to his bosses rather furiously all night. I'm surprised his bosses allowed that.

"Dammit, I could hardly sleep with all this racket from the crazy idiots downstairs!" Anger shouted.

Disgust sighed, "At least it wasn't right next door this shabby room."

Joy sighed, "Disgust has a point. Let's go check it out, shall we?"

"What if it bad news? What shall we do then?" Fear asked.

"Go back up here with Marcelino and cry," I replied, hoping that they would get my lead.

Joy was a bit shocked, but it didn't look like he had a better idea, "Okay then."

* * *

A.N.:

I actually think this is a filler chapter as I wasn't too sure how I would write this. Romano being a teenager hasn't been recorded by Himayura as much besides two pictures and a few paragraphs that were super short.

 _ **Reminder: This story is a bit depressing and will only get more depressing. It is part of the reason Himayura doesn't write anything about his past too descriptively.**_

Anyway, since I had no idea if Belgium left or not during that time, I excluded her from this chapter. I posted this in the middle of making the next chapter. The next chapter is about Romano, Veneziano, and the unification. Most of this stuff doesn't seem like it would happen, but in my opinion and based on actual history, it seems like it does. I find out that Veneziano named his cat, the Nekotalia cat and not the WWII cat, Pookie, Gino. I thought it would be funny to have a cute, yet weird name for Romano's cat. I named him Marcelino after I looked through Italian cat names. I named Spain's cat, "Francisco," for no reason what so ever. I just thought it was stupid.

"Romano being good at art? That's a thing?" you ask. I believe that after the surge of his disease in his land started to decrease, that he would get less and less symptoms of it and "die off."

This chapter is so bland and I really hate it, but it introduces Marcelino, who, has an important role in the next chapter surpringly. The next chapter will be fucking long. I might have to split it into 2 chapters. In that chapter you will notice how I believe Romano interacts with _humans_ that are from his own land.


	7. Risorgimento! Oh no! Parte 1!

_RARE A.N. IN THE BEGINNING: I READ THIS STUFF ON WIKIPEDIA AND I KNOW IT'S KINDA- VERY INACCURATE. I HAVE NO IDEA IS THIS IS TRUE OR NOT. I'M NOT ITALIAN HERE._ _ **PLEASE NO HATE!**_ I also kinda left the fic off at an unusual spot before this chapter, but it's because I deleted parts of it and I kinda didn't know how to fix a segment from there to here properly. Beware. This is the shit I get from being left with an _American_ education. :/

* * *

Spain was getting trouble from all the "crap" he was getting from his boss. This left Romano dumbfounded as he didn't know what to do to help the elder out.

We stared at each other, not knowing what to do. We didn't even know what was wrong and Spain would not let us know.

"Hey, Spain?" Romano called out from Spain's bedroom door.

"Sí, Romano?" Spain looked at Romano from inside his bedroom.

"What happened back there? What were you guys yelling about?" Romano looked down, away from the Spanish kingdom.

"Oh, Romano! That was nothing! Don't worry about it!" Spain laughed.

Romano glared at Spain, "It wasn't 'nothing' if you were yelling back at him."

"How did you even know we were yelling?" Spain asked, noticing that he admitted to yelling.

Romano sighed, "I heard both of you yelling while I was sleeping and I heard you guys until morning when I woke up."

"Oh... Well, I guess I'll tell you. You cannot tell anyone else. If my 'husband' finds out, I'm going to be in really big trouble," Spain brought Romano inside the room and closed the bedroom door, "I heard what your brother is doing and I'm getting worried for you. I'm going to send you to your country and I want you to stay there until things are cleared up. My boss said it was for the best. I need you to get very familiar with your people. I don't want, you, of all people to get hurt. Do your best out there."

"Really? When am I leaving?" Romano was shocked and surprised.

We all looked at each one more time.

Fear was freaking out, "Now what? We just go? I know this is good news, but could this be too sudden?!"

Joy sighed, "Calm down! Once we figure this out and think about what we're going to do, we'll be fine!"

"And what about Mr. Doting Parent here?" Anger asked.

"I guess we're leaving him," Disgust sighed, "He's done a lot for us, but he knows Romano have to grow up and be an adult. He's never going to be one if Spain keeps pushing to be his."

"Oh, that's a good point, Disgust. Maybe we finally see what's going on in our land!" I said. I think I seemed happier than usual.

"You're leaving tomorrow. You might even become a young adult while you're at it!" Spain winked and smiled. It was forced.

"Spain. Don't force that smile on your damn face. It will get you nowhere to force a smile. I'll get ready as soon as possible since it's late. I'll talk to you in morning. Good night, boss," Romano seemed cold and walked out of the room.

"¡Buena noches, Romano!" Spain called out from his bedroom.

Romano walked to his bedroom, curled up in the bedsheets, and thought about what had happened earlier that day.

He had no idea what Spain and his bosses were saying. It was rapid Spanish that seemed like gibberish to the Sicilian. After finding out what the entire thing was about, Romano just stared at Marcelino, who was on an end table and cried a little bit.

I stared at the controls, knowing that Romano shouldn't be feeling that right now. He should be happy. I called Joy over.

"Hmm? What is it, Sadness?" He asked.

"This isn't right. Romano shouldn't be feeling this," I answered, honestly, "Can you take over for a while and help him pack up?"

"Uh... Sure. Why not?" He smiled.

"Because I'm depressing?" I replied.

"-That was a rhetorical question, Sadness!" He laughed and let his hands do the work at the control panel.

I stared at the control panel. It had updated only twice in this sad life time of Romano's. It seemed like it would be the last time I would see it.

I watched as I saw Romano get up from his bed, getting clothing, books, pens and pencils, artwork, and dried tomato seeds in packets into large bags. He had a single lit candle in his hand while doing all of this.

Spain walked in to see how he was doing, "Do you want help with anything?"

"No, so go away. I'm busy," Romano sighed and closed another bag.

"Alright," Spain left. His heavy footsteps seemed to be dragging as we all heard the sound.

Anger sighed, "Why does he always bother us?"

"Maybe because he'll miss us?" Joy wondered.

Fear looked at them, "Maybe it's because he knows we will choose to never see him again."

"Right..." Disgust looked at Fear with worry, "Maybe if we don't think about him, everything will be alright, no?"

I looked away, "But didn't we say we would talk to him in the morning?"

Everyone sighed.

"Sadness has a point," Anger looked at the floor.

"I don't know, but we're finished packing," Joy look a good look at the screen.

Romano had everything he _really_ needed in 3 large bags and everything else was considered trash. He turned to his dresser and saw himself through the mirror and sighed. He noticed that he looked sad in his own right.

The thing is, that expression was without my command.

Romano just headed towards his bed, jumped in, pulled the covers, said a prayer, and went to sleep.

We could only know what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

We heard Spain walk to the room, but he had the most shocked expression we he saw our Romano. Romano had changed from a teenager to a young adult of the age of around 20.

"Ah! Romano? Is that really you?" He asked.

"Yeah," Romano sighed noticing that everything he packed was for teenager and not an adult, "Fuck."

"Oh right! I can lend you some of my own clothing for your trip and an extra few days, but I'm going to lend you some money and stuff. You'll be alright. I promise!" Spain smiled with watery eyes.

Romano looked at Spain, his current clothing, and Spain expression, "You're really going to miss me, huh?"

Spain nodded and tears soon fell down from his green eyes, "C-Can I get a hug from my little tomate?!"

Romano shook his head, "Not now. Maybe later. I need to get the clothes in 1 bag and everything else. We have a schedule to go by, España."

"Right. I'll be right back," Spain left the room, leaving Romano alone.

Everyone stared at me, "Why isn't Romano crying?"

I was surprised at their good synchronization, "Um... I don't know! Let me do this!" I walked up to the control panel and I pressed a few buttons, but they weren't working.

"What's going on?!" I was freaking out. Romano would cry so easily.

Fear went up to me, "He's denying his feelings, probably. I read about this before. He's going to bottle it up and then when the time's right, he'll let it all out!"

"That's horrible!" I cried.

It was then I noticed the control panel changed.

"Did someone come and change it last night?" I asked.

Disgust sighed, "Yeah. Since I was in charge last night for dreams, these guys came in with another attachment and a few more button and a new lever."

I cried onto the control panel, sobbing. I didn't want Romano to be like that. Poor boy.

Spain came back and handed Romano a few shirts and pants, "Here you go, Roma. All folded and everything. Just change into one now and you be alright for the ride. You should've changed into your night garments instead of that old thing."

"Yeah, right. Let me change in private, please," Romano pushed him out.

"Alright! Alright!" The Spaniard left and Romano changed.

"And so, I the great Romano must go off and live in my own kingdom!" Our Romano seemed excited, but it was fake. Joy wasn't doing anything. In fact, none of us were doing anything.

Romano quickly replaced his clothing from one of the bags and decided to bring his bags downstairs.

"Do you need any help with that, mi hijo lindo?" Spain asked.

"No, now go wait for me in the parlor!" Romano demanded.

"Okay..." Spain went downstairs and made his way to the parlor. Romano went for the last bag and came back down. He left them near the front door and headed his way to the parlor.

"Hey, España!" Romano sat down in front of the Spaniard.

"Hmm?" Spain looked like he was crying before Romano came down here.

"What should we do?" Joy asked.

"I was gonna ask you that, Joy," I replied.

"Say our good byes, perhaps?" Disgust suggested, "Is the stage coach even ready?"

"Is the stage coach ready?" Romano asked.

"Yup. You can put your stuff in already. Before you leave, can we talk?" Spain asked.

"Sure," Romano went off to put his bags away. When he finished, he came back.

"What did you want to talk about?" Romano asked.

"About how much I'll miss you. I probably won't see and hear anything from you in about 100 years. I'll read everything I can about the current events in your kingdom," Spain was tearing up, "I can't just let my little boy go and not see him in a long time! Oh, mi hijo!"

Spain went up to Romano and hugged him tightly, "I'm an adult. I'll be fine. If there was some way to communicate with you easily, I'd use it, but there is no such thing. Don't cry! You're going to make the shirt all dirty, dammit!"

"You've always been a strong kid, Romano. Good luck out there. The first thing I want you to do when you go over there is to get a newspaper, look for a house and nothing like an apartment or condo like thing, and try to look for a job," Spain was desperate and didn't want Romano to go crazy and be careless.

"Alright. I will," Romano sighed.

"Use the human name I gave you-" Romano interrupted him.

"It's not even a real fucking name! It's not even a Catholic name. I hate it!" Romano glared at Spain.

"Sorry! Sorry! It's too late to fix it! Anyway, don't stay at that job too long and get another one occasionally. You cannot just prance around like you are better than everyone because you're a kingdom. Never ever let anyone feel like that. If anyone recognizes you for who you are, act like Romano, not Lovino," Spain worried.

"Yeah! Yeah! I got it! It'll settle itself somehow!" Romano smirked. He liked the sound of that.

"Alright. Que Dios te acompañe!" Spain hugged Romano tighter and tighter.

"Ack! S-Spain! You're squishing me!" Romano tried pushing him away.

"Oh! Sorry! Good bye, mi hijo chiquito!" Spain smiled.

"Okay. Whatever. See ya later, I guess," Soon Romano was out the door.

* * *

The trip soon ended as the carriage met the middle of a town. It was densely packed with people. Some of the people stopped and stared at the carriage in the middle of town, expecting to see Spanish royalty based on the carriage design. But no, our lovely Romano was in it. More people stopped to see a young man in casual clothing come out of the gold painted carriage.

"A simpleton?"

"Is it really a young man of no royalty?"

"What?"

These were just a few of the comments Romano heard.

Fear was flustered and messing with the controls.

Romano wasn't used to this kind of attention from all these people.

Romano turned to the person driving the carriage, "Quickly! I have my bags! Go back to my boss, España, and tell him I'm really home. Tell him person to person. I order you to! This is embarrassing! Leave! Now!"

The carriage person nodded and replied, "Yes, Sir! Don't worry about it! I will!"

Once the carriage left, people walked up to him.

"Who are you, Sir?" A little girl of only the age of 3 came up to him.

Romano keeled in front of the child, "I'm Lovino Vargas."

"Wow! He knows the language!" Another person noticed as Romano was speaking Spanish to the man driving the carriage.

"I actually was born here and lives here in Naples for a while," Romano nervously laughed, "It's been awhile since I've been here."

The little girl smiled, "You seem different, but a good different!"

An old man walked up to Romano, "Are you Mr. Romano?"

Romano stared at the man for a good while. He found trust in this man, "Yes, yes I am."

"It's really you! Do you remember me at all?" The old man asked.

Romano was just getting more and more nervous. He had been turning bright red the entire time. Once people heard of the new name this elderly man gave the boy, they were confused.

"Two names? Are you lying to us?" Asked one women.

"No!" Romano cried, "I'm Italia Romano and my human name is Lovino Vargas!"

"Oh it's him! The personification of the Kingdom of Two Sicilies!" A man cried.

Romano turned to the elderly man and sighed, "I'm an old man, I'm sorry! I don't remember you."

"It's fine! Remember that one time when you came to this area and saved a baby?" The man asked.

"Oh yeah! You're that baby!" Romano laughed, "You were a feisty baby at that!"

"My boss didn't tell me what was going on politically over here and what was going in up North. Can someone explain to me what's going on so that I don't have to buy a newspaper?" Romano was trying to become more social.

The little girl of 3 brought her mother over, who, was willing to answer, "The North is currently trying to conquer as much land as possible and trying to get Italy together as a nation. What I mean by that, the entire peninsula of Italy will soon become its own kingdom! Also, the northeastern region of the area is currently trying to fight off Austria and they're forces to be in with this Kingdom of Sardinia."

"That's horrible! If we get to be in control of them, everything will go downhill! I might even..." Romano cried, "What are we going to do?"

A man in uniform came up to him, "The Pope is currently trying to make sure they don't get any area from the Papal States. I heard they are losing."

I fiddled with the controls here and there, "Poor Romano."

Romano was getting teary eyed, "Sir, are you serious?!"

The man seemed wary and nodded, "We are trying our best. I recommend getting situated, find a new home, and think about joining the battle. This may be hard for you to fight off your brother's people and knowing it's his, but it's a must!"

"Yes, Sir. I will do just that. Will someone help me, please?" He lowered his head and gripped the bag the held in his hands with more force. His knuckles turned white.

"Guys, let's try to be hopeful! Maybe we don't have to fight them! Maybe something good will happen! Maybe they'll leave us alone! Come on! Have hope!" Joy shouted at all of us, seeing how much we despair we all had.

"It's too late, Joy. This is why Spain sent us. He had to make sure that we didn't get hurt by not knowing. He couldn't keep it a secret forever. We must do our best. The thing is... at what cost?!" Anger seemed so calm, yet the energy coming from him was ecstatic. He was trying to control his anger for Romano.

Fear cried for a moment then stared at everyone here, "We can only imagine and predict what might happen, but we shouldn't let ourselves be wary for Romano. He's going through a tough time like when he was younger, but we have to be there for him. He we cannot be hopeless, right? We must do our jobs as emotions!"

Disgust had his head turned away the entire time then suddenly spoke up, "It's disgusting how selfish the people up North can be, but we are ourselves. Let's do our job and guide Romano through the choices we have for him based on the current event. Now, let's go find a home."

I looked at the controls and sighed, "Let's ask again."

"Can someone help me find a house I can live in, please?" Romano stared at the gathered crowd.

The group of people didn't seemed to not say a word.

The old man from before spoke up, "Hey, Mr. Romano. There's a small house for rent near the end of the city's borders. I'm the one you have to pay for to live there. I'll let you stay for the first month free of charge since you saved my life."

Romano was delighted, "T-Thank you, kind sir!"

Joy smiled and pressed and pushed a few things here and there, "Now we're getting somewhere!"

* * *

The house was small and people stopped us along the way to greet us and other things.

The old man sighed, "There isn't much we can do about the current events, but as my daughter told me, 'Never let despair win. _Hope will always prevail_!' Trust me on this one! This is your new home!"

The old man pointed to the vacant house that had everything Romano needed. There was even a guest room.

"How much is the rent?! Is it too much? I don't even have a job, Sir!" Romano blushed and seemed flustered over the kindness he usually never received from others.

Joy had been smiling the entire time, even if Fear and Anger were arguing over what to do. The people just treated him with so much respect instead of doting, hatred, and annoyance.

"It isn't too much. It might be raised if the 'unification' ever happens, but it won't be too much, I hope," the old man rambled on, "It's only this and that! Blah!"

Once the old man left, Romano was confused, "It was how much? Dammit."

We just stared at each other.

"Will he be alright?" I asked.

"Probably," Joy replied, "The people here adore him and they treat him very nicely. All we have to do is join the battle and we'll be set to go."

"Now we can go fight for once. There isn't much for me to do," Anger sighed.

"That's a good thing," Disgust was using his usual sarcasm.

Fear laughed nervously, "Maybe we shouldn't be prickly about this situation, right?"

Everyone sighed and nodded.

Romano looked around the bedroom. It had a bed, dresser, mirror, and everything else, too.

"Cool room," Romano noticed how everything wasn't covered in dust.

Romano set his stuff down onto the dresser's top and looked outside the window. People were walking around, eating, or something else. It felt weird being around his own people in his own house, too.

"Will I have to join the battle as soon as possible or? Stupid Kingdom of Sardinia." Romano sighed, "This is total fucking bullshit. And bullshit stinks."

Disgust _had_ to add that in.

* * *

Romano sighed. The kitchen was clean and there was running water, but something was off. Making breakfast was a bad thing to do today.

"Is it just me or does something feel bad?" I asked.

Disgust sighed, "It's not you, Sadness."

Joy looked devastated, "D-Do you think it could be-?"

Anger went up to him and patted his shoulder, "Probably, but we can't do much because of his king can't we?"

The region and Kingdom of _Sicily_ was being taken over. We all could feel it. It's a horrible pain.

Romano was losing a piece of himself to the forces up north.

"Why?" Romano fell to his knees and sobbed into his shirt, "Why does it burn so much? It hurts."

It lasted for only a few moments and he quickly got back up and wiped his tears away, "It'll settle itself somehow. I'm not going to fight out there. No way am I fighting for my life and this hell."

I sighed and banged my head against the control panel, "Oh well."

"Message from Antonio to Lovino Vargas!" A loud voice was at the front door.

Romano quickly ran to the door and took a deep breath. He opened the door to find a man dressed in a usual Spanish attire.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Lovino Vargas," he was cowardly behind the door.

Fear was freaking out, "C-Could it be bad news?! AHHH!"

The man handed Romano the note and waited for a response.

Romano read the note and gasped.

The note read:

"Dear Roma,

This new life is going to be really tough, but I have faith in you. I do not have sovereignty over you anymore and you might have to live with your brother. Your cultures may be different I guess, but since you guys are on the Italian peninsula, you'll be fine. Don't worry about it. I bet you're doing fine, hmm?

I still care about you,

Spain the ex-boss!"

Anger was outraged, "What kind of a message is this?! We are NOT going to reply to this!"

"Sir!" Romano shouted, "I will NOT respond to this message. Good day to you sir!"

Romano slammed the door in his face.

What could've happened with Spain? Did Spain really not think he could survive on his own?

"Dammit! Damn it all!" Romano cursed loudly.

Anger's head was on fire for once, "Are we _that_ useless sounding?!"

Suddenly a meowing sound came from one of the bags he had set down from before. Romano quickly made his way to the bag to find Marcelino, who, was pissed.

"Oh! I thought I left you with Spain's cat. Things suck now, but it's better to keep you here instead of being with that weird ass cat. Sorry, I had no idea. This fucking life of mine kinda sucks sometimes, but sometimes life is like that. Here, I'll feed you," Romano made his way to the kitchen as the cat walked out of the bag and followed. He suddenly remembered what Spain had told him.

Romano fed the cat while noticing that he was still in pain.

"Hey, Marcelino, is that why you're here? To be my companion in these dark times? Like now?" Romano asked.

The cat looked up at him and turned away from him, "I guess so."

"WHAT?!" Romano was shocked, "YOU CAN TALK?! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?! DAMMIT!"

All of us in headquarters were surprised too. Could a cat really talk?

Anger banged his head against the wall, "This doesn't any sense!"

"This goes against all logic! Cats don't have the correct attributes to speak properly!" Fear fainted.

I stared, in shock. I was too shocked to say a thing.

Joy and Disgust also just stared in disbelief.

"You gotta be kidding!" Disgust remarked.

"Meow!" The cat walked away into the bedroom again.

"Eh?" Romano was still comprehending this, but we were, too.

Romano grunted and sighed. The food he had packed with him wouldn't last forever, but he couldn't go shopping as it hurt too much to walk a certain amount.

"I'll go shopping tomorrow of I can walk," Romano went to his new bedroom.

He saw the cat drag out Romano's blanket for him.

"Thanks," Romano grumbled, picked up the blanket from the floor, and placed it on the bed. Earlier he had placed bed sheets on it and his pillows.

The young man laid down on the bed and sighed, "I should take medicine, but that won't do shit. Ugh."

His cat just purred against his side.

"Should we let him sleep?" I asked, in thought.

"I think so. It's already around nighttime from the time we came in town anyway," Joy sighed, "I think we should let Veneziano know we're home."

"That's a bad idea, Joy!" Fear cried, "If he finds us here, he will drag us to their capital! Where ever it is!"

"It's in Florence I think," Disgust stated, annoyed.

"I don't care anymore! They're stupid and they don't know what they're doing!" Anger raised his fist.

"Let's just go to sleep, shall we?" I said.

Romano did as he usually did. Change clothing, pray, and then sleep.

It was my turn once more for dream duty.

The dream contained something unusual.

"Hey, big brother! I've come to invade you with the idea coming from these guys," Veneziano came running to Romano with a smile on his face.

Romano glared at him, "How are you helping exactly? Did you ever have any of my feelings in consideration? And for you, of all people, to do this to me! Did you already forget who I am? Who am I to you?"

"You're my big bro-" Veneziano was cut off.

"Is that just it? It that all? I'm just your older sibling that lives next door, hmm?" Romano sighed.

"No! I love y-" he was cut off again.

"No, you don't. I'm just the family you have left. That's it. You're just saying that. I don't fit in your equation, do I?" Romano grunted, "Damn spoiled brat."

Veneziano just opened his eyes, "R-Romano? Big Brother? Is that how you really think I feel about you? Oh..."

"Hmph. I guess I'll see you around," Romano left the white space they were both in. What kind of a dream was this?

* * *

Morning rolled around. Romano and all of us woke up to the rough tongue of the cat on his face.

"Ack! Don't do that!" He picked up the cat and placed him away from his face, "Ew."

The cat went back up to him and placed his paw on Romano's hand and then started to lick it.

"That's gross! Stop it! I'll get you food! Enough of that!" Disgust always did hate the feeling of an animal's touch.

Romano got out of bed to notice that he was sore and it hurt very much to move.

"You don't mind waiting a bit, don't cha?" Romano sighed, directing his focus on getting food.

Once he was in the kitchen, he fed the cat and looked outside of the window. People were yelling across the building tops.

"Did ya hear? Parts of the kingdom were captured by that blasted damn other shitty kingdom from the north!" One person yelled.

The other replied, "Yeah! It's stupid! Just to get Austria to back down and leave that region alone! That's bull crap!"

Fear stared, "Should we join in their conversation? We have things to say, too, right?"

I stepped away from the controls, "They're all yours!"

Fear stepped up and pressed a few things here and moved a dial more to the right.

Romano opened the window and faced the two neighbors.

"Hey! What do ya guys think might happen if they take us over completely?" Romano asked.

The other neighbors stared at the young man and laughed.

One was an elderly lady and the other was a young lady.

The older lady spoke up, "We're probably gonna be part of them forever without a return policy."

The younger lady also spoke up, "There's going to be more to that! The economy is totally going to go down and we might have to conform to their weird customs!"

"Good thing I'm old then! Ha!" The elderly lady joked and turned towards Romano, "New kid, huh?"

"Uh me? Yeah, I guess," Romano blushed and looked down.

"No need to be shy! We're all family here!" The younger lady smiled at him.

Romano just blushed even more, "Really? Hmm? Thanks for the reminder-!"

Romano suddenly folded over in pain.

"Mister! Mister? Are you alright?" The elderly woman asked, worried.

Romano stood back up, "Yes! I'm just fine! The people up north are invading at the moment. I know it."

"That's not the problem. Your health is!" The younger woman stated, "Should I come down to help you, sir?"

"I said I'm fine. No need to be so stubborn about it!" Romano smiled at the lady, "The pain's gone. See?"

Romano spun around twice.

"Goodness! It's would've been such a bad thing for a handsome young man like you to be sick or injured!" The elderly lady winked at him.

This made Romano turn beet red.

Fear sighed, "Being social is hard work."

"Ya don't say?" Anger face palmed.

"Being social is actually quite fun!" Joy chuckled at the sight.

"It scares me, though," I said meekly.

"My name is Lovino!" Romano said, winking at the younger woman. She was pretty. Maybe she's too pretty to be single.

"Sounds a lot like 'love' in English doesn't it, Lovi?" She winked back at him.

Romano blushed and blew a kiss, "I guess it does!"

The old woman laughed, "Young love these days! I swear! It's so fast and sudden!"

"I gotta go, but it was nice talking to both of you ladies!" Romano closed the window.

"Bye, Lovino!" The women said at once to the closing windows.

"I said I would shop, didn't I, Marcelino?" Romano sighed.

I asked, "It does hurt a lot for walking out in the streets, huh?"

"I guess so, but we shouldn't let our moral go down," Joy replied.

Fear rubbed the back of his head, "I don't know if we should go. People might think that Romano's sick with something... or something else."

"I'll make sure Romano doesn't look like a piece of garbage and that's turning more pale every half day or so!" Disgust looked determined.

Romano suddenly remembered that he was in an undershirt and sighed, "Did I really talk to those women in an undershirt? That's so damn embarrassing! Dammit! I screwed up again!"

"Yeah, I'm not going out," Romano gave up, "This is going to be a boring section of my life."

* * *

 _Some_ time pasted and Romano actually went shopping a few times.

Anger grunted as he knew it was too painful for Romano, but he worried about him, too.

"I don't think we should worry, too much," I said, "Crying is more important, I think."

"Don't be like that. Grandpa wouldn't want us to cry, right? We must be his strong son, right?" Joy raised his fist in determination, "Since Romano's in the kitchen how about we make something to snack on, shall we?"

Disgust nodded, "Sure, but we cannot get dirty, okay?"

"Great let's get started!" Joy laughed and moved the controls.

"What if we accidentally make too much?" I asked.

Joy was silent for a second and answered, "Then I guess he'll just eat all of it!"

"What are we making exactly?" Fear asked, turning to Joy.

"Um… How about something that brings back wonderful memories!" Joy suggested.

"How about we make churros like in the painting Romano made?" Disgust proposed, walking towards Joy.

"That's a wonderful idea, Disgust! Let's do it!" Joy quickly gave Romano the idea and then he was off to making churros with his curious cat.

Romano walked around his kitchen gathering ingredients, measuring them, and mixing them. Marcelino stared and used his occasional meow.

"What are you doing to help the boss today, hmm?" Romano mimicked Spain towards the cat.

The cat glared at him and turned away, "Meow."

"Lazy cat!" Romano nagged and laughed. His laughter filled the "empty" house.

When Romano finished making _several_ servings of churros. He let them cool and sat down at the kitchen table. His cat followed and laid down near his feet.

"That's finally finished!" Anger laughed sarcastically.

Joy also laughed, "That's what fun about accomplishing something! Even it's a recipe or something or the sort! It's feels good."

"I guess you're right, Joy," I added, "You know what? It reminds me of the time in the painting. The thing is, we're more alone than ever before."

Joy sighed, "That's the point most of us are thinking. In the end, we are never alone. Not just with this cat either! There are people out there, he has his little brother, and he has his 'tomato' family, too! He just go back to them like that, but they are always there. Memories surely do have an impact sometimes."

Disgust walked back up to Joy again, "Personally, we emotions aren't alone either. Without each other, something terrible can happen to Romano. He _is_ our main priority!"

Romano brought a plate of churros from the table to his sofa in his living room and starting eating them. The cat was still in the kitchen. After he finished a few he sighed and smiled. I wondered why, but then I remembered how much he loved eating something he made. It seemed like the pain from before was gone.

"These churros are freakin' amazing," Romano munched on another one.

Something was off at the moment. "Guys, something's wrong!" I said, worrying.

"I don't know what to expect! Could it be major disaster? I can't think of anything!" Fear was freaking out. I walked up to him "Calm down!"

A step of running footsteps could be heard by the door.

Romano ignored the sound, thinking it was a neighbor.

Oh boy. He was in for a big surprise.

* * *

A.N.: You probably know what's going to happen next, but whatever.

Ha! This is how Romano reacts around humans! Weird, huh? It really doesn't seem like him. This really doesn't seem like him, but it is. I plan to make this only one part of two.

I have like the stupidest attachment to Marcelino. Ahhh- They are so cute!

Romano feels uncertain about this unification. Currently, since you kind of knows what happens, Naples was overrun and lost against the Northern force. I heard about some type of natural disaster, but I don't know what it was exactly. I'm not too sure how to implement this too much.

Next chapter, it's going to be part of Romano's point of view and part of Veneziano's point of view.

Veneziano was first called "Italy" by his own brother and I kind of want to write that moment with Spain out of my previous chapters, dammit. I'm too lazy to fix it, though.

This chapter was too _fucking_ long and I **spent** _too fucking long_ on it, too.

After the next chapter, we see America's first appearance. I'll explain how he already kind of knew Romano before actually having an actual introduction.

 _ **Please review if you want to see a World Meeting occur! PLEASE TELL ME.**_

 _ **Please review! It helps me write. IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER, please review!**_


	8. Risorgimento! Oh no! Parte 2!

Islands. Romano had many of them. Mainly filled with 'depressing' things, I guess. I never paid too much attention to them until now. They always worked before, but they never fascinated me until now. It was all thanks to him. There had been many incidents where islands had fallen and risen back up again.

Some of the few islands that were new that had come up in the past several hundreds of years were the Island of Tomatoes, Island of Other Family Members, and etc.

Some of the other islands haven't been working as much lately. Family Island was almost covered in dust. After all, his family wasn't there. A few times when it did work was when he visited Veneziano or vice versa.

The 'Other Family' island usually starts to interact when Spain, Belgium, and Netherlands came into the picture. It also stopped working when he received the letter from Spain.

Currently, being alone was a good thing. Well, not all the time, but it felt nice. Too nice. It kind of felt wrong at times.

Maybe that's what God wanted when that happened.

"OI, YOU THERE! WE'RE GONNA TO UNIFY ITALY!" Some old looking guy busted through the door right after very hard knocking.

"GYAAA!" Romano screamed and almost shit his pants.

Fear was knocked out from all of that.

"Hey, Disgust! Control Romano over here. Fear's off in Dreamland!" I ordered.

He nodded and took over two parts on the control panel.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE BOTH OF YOU IDIOTS DOING HERE?" He yelled. Then he noticed that Naples was finally taken over, "Fuck the both of you! And who the fuck is this old guy?!"

Veneziano happened to be dragged in by this old man, "Buongiorno, Romano! This is Garibaldi! He's part of the unification! N-Nice weather we're having, right?"

"First off, fuck you, you stupid little brother. Second off, fuck you, Garibaldi. You broke down that door I paid an old man for! Third off, what am I going to tell him now?" Anger was pounding on the controls. His head was on fire again, Joy had to calm him down enough to the point where Romano wouldn't kill them.

"Well, you're not ever going to see that old man again! You're going to love living in the capital with your little brother now! You're leaving in the morning!" The older man, Garibaldi, liked this idea with content.

Romano sighed, "I just paid for this house last Tuesday, dammit! I'm also in the middle of eating all these servings of churros at the moment. Can you come back... never?"

"Oh! Can I have one, Romano?" Veneziano seemed excited, "I need a snack for later!"

"No. Get your own damn snacks, idiot!" Romano hissed at him.

"Are you really not happy to see us?" Veneziano asked, hoping not to be hated on by family probably.

I looked at Joy, who looked back at me. It seemed like I needed to take charge. But then, I guess I'm the leader. After all, I was here first, "I don't think Romano likes him anymore, to be honest."

Romano glared at him, "No! Go back to Florence, Venice, Turin, or where you belong already! You're such a bastard, you know that?!"

"R-Romano!" Veneziano called out, probably feeling guilty.

This was too much for our Romano.

"Let's get out of the room, okay?" I commanded softly. Everyone followed orders as all of us watched Romano walked out of the room. I felt like crying after all of that! What could we do? All of us were in silence as we made Romano head towards his room. Once he was in, he locked the door, and went inside his bed covers.

We heard Veneziano run up and knock on the door several times, "Do you want to talk?"

"Go fuck yourself, you stupid little brother!" Romano sobbed.

"I'm so sorry, Romano! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" He cried from behind the door.

I looked down at the controls in front of me, "Why doesn't it hurt like it would a long time ago?"

Disgust overheard, "I think it's because we're used to it already. It's always been up and down for this guy."

"It feels awkward when it comes from someone who is supposed to be close to Romano," I muttered, "I never really thought that Romano wouldn't exist anymore, either."

Joy was busy with Anger and Fear as Disgust was no longer paying attention. He looked up at me and questioned, "There can't be two personifications for one kingdom or nation, right? What's going to happen to Romano, now?"

This brought up several ideas to my own mind. What if Romano won't survive? Will he just be a part of Italy and be left off to live with other lesser personifications like the cities?

"You didn't hurt my feelings. I just don't like you!" Romano muttered, bring a blanket up to his face.

Veneziano was messing with the doorknob for a bit, "That's it, I'm coming in, okay?" He pushed against the door and twisted and turned the doorknob. The door could only withstand so much. The door opened leaving Veneziano to see our Romano on his bed with tears.

Veneziano came closer and closer, only to look Romano in the eye, "Hey, everything is going to be okay, alright?"

Romano shuffled away from his younger brother, which, got me thinking. Does he even know what's might happen?

"How?" Romano asked, gripping the blanket even tighter.

"Simple! You're going to be Southern Italy, the Mezzogiorno!" The younger brother answered.

"And you?" Romano questioned, looking away.

Veneziano sat down on the bed, near Romano, "I'll be Northern Italy. Now, we both have to be Italy. Nothing will happen to you this way. That does mean that we have to live together, though. How does that sound?"

"Don't get so close. You stink of old men! I'm fine with that, I guess... If there was a better option, I'd take it, but... There isn't. Don't get the wrong idea! I'm tearing up because I'm frustrated, not because of your hurting my feelings. It's because you didn't," Romano spat out.

Veneziano just hugged Romano, "Now, I'll get to see who my big brother really is!"

It hit all of us. We didn't actually know and understand Veneziano too well and Romano was going to live with him.

"Hey, guys! We're going to be living with a person we don't know too well. What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We can always adjust to him!" Joy suggested. He had finished setting Anger and Fear together.

Disgust sighed, "After everything he's been through, I'm not surprised anymore."

It reminded me of that letter thing Spain gave us. He was right. We were going to live with Veneziano now. I guess he even knew how weak Romano was to his little brother. It feels horrible, but what could we do?

Romano sniffed, "When am I going to capital?"

Veneziano gave him a handkerchief, "How about tomorrow in the morning? I can help you pack if you'll like!"

"Sure, I guess. You can pack my clothing and stuff. I need to pack the important stuff and I need to talk to the neighbors," Romano pushed the handkerchief away, "I don't need that. I'm supposed to be the older brother here!"

Veneziano laughed, "Anyway, it feels nice to see you again. Did you die, yet? You know..."

Romano wiped his tears away with his shirt sleeve, "No, but I've just been REALLY lucky. Like really lucky. I've been close to death a lot of times in the past. My own history with my other regions go back. Don't tell me, you 'died' once?"

Veneziano slowly laughed, "Yeah, in a battle against Austria from before. That sucked, though. How did you leave Big Brother Spain?"

"He told me to go to my kingdom and then he sent me a letter that he no longer had control over me," Romano sighed.

Veneziano seemed nervous; I think he wanted to say something. "Hey, Big Brother?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you be able to be with me often?"

"I can't answer that."

We couldn't just leave his people behind just to be with him. Veneziano was too busy being rich, too.

"Good!" His younger brother looked almost relived.

Disgust looked even more confused, "Why does he look relived? Wasn't this his idea to unify in the first place?"

This caught Anger's attention, "Wait a second! Does he know something we don't?"

"Hmm? What are you trying to pull, stupid little brother?" Romano poked at Veneziano, irritated, "Something bad is going to happen, right?"

Veneziano was turning red and looked away, "Well, that's kind of private, so… If you treat me to lunch, I might slip my tongue!"

Romano doesn't have the money for that, whatsoever. I heard a loud noise around the islands. Family Island blew a gasket and started to smoke.

"What's going on?!" I asked out loud. Disgust became more flustered. Fear was going through books and papers about the situation.

Fear found a page in of his books and announced, "I think the trust function broke on the island!"

"That can happen?!" Joy was turning from the screen and the window to where the island was, freaking out.

"Veneziano, I can't do that. Who do you think I am? I can't bring you money. Actually, my people really need money, idiot," Romano answered quietly.

The younger brother didn't look so surprised, "What money are you even living on?!"

"The money Spain gave me to live on before I am able to find a job. You know the idiot wouldn't let me leave without giving me some share of money for my 'adult' life!" Romano turned away from his younger brother.

Veneziano looked disappointed, "Y-You don't have a job?"

"N-No…" Veneziano's tone could've made anyone feel like shit.

"First they break down the door, then they take Romano into their country, and after that they make him feel like a piece of shit? That's horrible!" Anger yelled.

I sighed; this couldn't get even worse, right?

* * *

I shouldn't have said that.

Things did get worse.

Romano knew that living in the same house that his brother partly lived in would be shitty, so he saved up some money and owned his own house somewhere in the outskirts of Naples.

It was like the Unification had a _hangover_ _._

The first capital was Turin, then Florence, after that, Rome… Well, Veneziano and his people hijacked the pope. We all knew that the Unification would be bad, but if the pope was against it; the unification was technically "bad."

Around this exact same time, Veneziano, in Anger's words, "was being selfish and doesn't care or want to help the south in anyway." All because of the fact that he knew we were poor and became poorer with this unification. He just didn't want to help. I knew it was too good to be true.

Also, a lot of natural disasters went straight through us. Romano tried his best during this time. Not even growing crops could've helped because of an infestation.

"Everything is destroyed. What am I going to do?!" Romano was staring right outside of a field he had worked hard on trying to harvest. He looked worn out. Color always seemed to be drained out of his face. He had lost weight and knew the economy wouldn't ever get better for him.

"Veneziano was doing _way_ better than him anyway. Why do we even let Romano try so hard for nothing?!" Anger was losing his patience.

Joy looked back at him, "We all said we would try to adjust to this new lifestyle, right?"

Fear nodded, "But can't we ask Spain for help?"

Disgust glared at him, "Of course not! He didn't have faith in us from the beginning! We can't just ask for help like that!"

I had to agree with Disgust, "I-I would have to agree with Disgust."

* * *

Romano sat down in front of a letter he received earlier that day in his small living room.

 _Dear Southern Italy,_

 _This is a letter to inform you that all the personifications we be in one area talking about our current situations and talk about the future of all the personification._

 _We need you to come to England with Northern Italy at the ******. You both will need to dress nicely and have data about your circumstances. Also, this meeting will also be in closed isolation from the public eyes of humans._

 _Do not, under any situation, tell anyone about this._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _I cannot tell you my name entirely yet._

"Whose _great_ idea was this? Will they have food? I'm sick of living off of _fucking_ potatoes! They're so bland and disgusting! Will I have to sit next to my selfish younger brother? Fuck this shit! I'm not going! Also, who the fuck doesn't put their damn name in a stupid letter?!" Romano was ranting and his blood was boiling to the point of almost ripping the letter in half.

"Well, that has handled _very_ nicely, right, Anger?" Disgust sneered at Anger, who seem annoyed at the call out of his name.

Anger turned to him, "And? What's the damn point of us going to a meeting with idiots anyway?"

"Maybe we find someone to help us out?" I muttered under my breath.

Joy sighed, "Maybe? I really don't think so…"

Fear kept staring at the screen, "What if we did go? What would Veneziano say? We don't have much of a 'nice' outfit, huh?"

"I know it's been a while since we've seen _Mr._ Northern Italy, but we should ask him if he's going, too," I suggested.

"No, we can't do that," Anger looked at me, "Remember _who_ that guy is."

Romano sighed. We had all come to the decision that we would go. We could get help that way.

There was a knock on the door.

"Big brother! I know you're here! Open up, please!" A familiar high-pitched came from the other side of the door with a few more knocks.

Romano slowly walked to the door and opened it, "What do you want, Veneziano?"

"Did you get that weird letter?" Veneziano took a good look at Romano as Romano did the same, "You look… different…"

"No, duh. Are you going?" Romano asked, looking at Veneziano 'nicer' looking attire.

Veneziano smiled, "I am. I was helping with some inventors and innovators lately, and I would like to express some amazing ideas. I was also going to tell you that I got independence from Mr. Austria with the help of Prussia! I hope Mr. Austria doesn't get too mad when we see him at that meeting!"

"Well, he doesn't care about me, so I don't care about Asstria. That bastard should just die in a hole already. If I said that Spain was better, that's actually saying something there," Romano scoffed, holding his fist up high.

"I remember you called him that when we were younger. You know what? You're right! Ve, well I also wanted to ask one more question. How should I dot my 'i's? With a slash to it or a just a bigger circle? The plain dot doesn't satisfy me enough! It's like art!" Veneziano just rambled on, "Also… How's your _Italian_ coming along? Is it getting better? I know it isn't your first language, but is it sort of easy?"

This hit Romano like a brick. We all looked at each other. Romano didn't much Italian at all. He only knew his local languages, Spanish, Latin, and a bit of French.

"Why does he even have to learn the stupid Tuscan dialect anyway?! Just because he's the southern half of _Italy_?!" This had apparently made Anger flustered.

Romano blushed at the sound of Veneziano's words, "I'm still working on it. I've been busy with other things as of late… I think you should leave. My neighbors are getting confused on why you're here. _Leave."_

"R-Romano? What? Romano?!" Veneziano was confused as to why Romano was throwing him out, "I'll see you at the meeting, right?"

"Yeah, just leave already!" What Veneziano didn't know was Romano's embarrassment towards not knowing something.

* * *

A.N. _**Please read**_ :

I got my unification information from a book called, "The Complete Idiot's Guide to Italian History and Culture." It's really good. I made a lot of references to that book including the doting of the 'i's.

 _I also forgot to mention about the old man that Romano talked to in the last chapter about the city and the apartment house thing that Romano didn't listen to Spain about. A lot of things prevented and caused Romano to go to his main land back and forth from Spain. The Kingdom of Naples and Sicily had some fights and stuff. During one of those rampages, Romano was in Naples (as a teenager) and saved this child's life. The child remembered the face of the teen and to see him as an adult was fascinating._

 _Yes, Romano's very kind to his people. Romano is seen as a very happy, kind person in his parts of Italy. He dances, jokes, and does a lot of things with his people. If he is not with his younger brother, Spain, or other countries, he will be in his own land chatting and stuff with his people._

Romano, at first, did not know Italian. His brother gives him a crash course in the next chapter. Romano ended up having his local dialect and other stuff when it came to Italian. He is technically forced to speak, write, and do everything else in Italian. As Romano has a thing for romantic languages, he ends up having trouble when he learns English from America when he goes to America. Veneziano, on the other hand, doesn't have too much trouble since he knows German. I think he'll learn English from England as England talks to him sort of "often."

The potato thing… Uh… The fact that he ate only potatoes during these poor times gives him the idea of being irritated when he sees potatoes. To him, at first, he doesn't like Germany, so he relates Germany to something that he's sick of. Yes, he still uses potatoes in cooking as some Sicilian dishes have potatoes in them, but refuses to eat a German potato. Well, that's just a headcanon.

 _Dying… If a country's human body ends up in an unlivable state, they are reborn at the heart of the country. Veneziano's human body was killed off by Austria himself and was reborn in Venice as the same form he had before he was "killed." All the injuries are gone, though._

Romano was lucky because of the fact that Spain always tried to be at Romano's side. Spain really does remind me of some parents. "When I'm here, you will always be safe."

The next chapter will be long as fuck. It will be the first World Meeting. It'll be mainly European nations there as Russia and Latin American countries seem _busy_. It'll also include Romano leaving to America and then coming back to Italy when World War I starts.

I actually go to a college high school, so that's why I haven't been updating. I've just been so busy with working on getting straight As. Instead of writing this, I should have been working on a paper for one of my college classes. Expect slower updates, but I really want to update this story. Once I finish this story, I want to edit and revise my early chapters.

Expect 3-5 more chapters going over America, the World Wars, current events, and the relationship with his brother, friends, and other family.

 _P.S.: I didn't look over this one for mistakes... Oops..._


End file.
